


Through the dark

by Cherrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also Liam is a dork who can't keep a date, And CaKe is mocking him for it, And I actually don't know shit about british educational system, And a lot of swearing, And they want Zayn and Niall to get their heads out of their asses, F/F, He also works in a library, Highschool AU, I use strong language, It's kind of underage?? Well they're all 17 so not really, James Corden is a cutie pie and a father figure to Louis, Louis and Harry are husbands and they are the power couple, Louis is protective as fuck, M/M, Out of love obviously, So they're like in the second year of high school which lasts three years, Sue me that was growing up where I live soo, There are bits about Kardashians and they are a crazy bunch, There is no side pairing, They smoke weed and cigarettes and drink a lot, larry fluff, larry smut, mentions of bullying, zayn is a player, ziall angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie/pseuds/Cherrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is the new transfer kid who may or may not be in love with Zayn. Zayn may or may not love him back. And Harry and Louis would just really wish that they would get their shit together. </p><p>Or</p><p>Louis and Harry are soulmates, and they want everyone to be happy. Zayn is fucking everything that moves and Niall wants him to just fuck Niall. Zayn doesn't know yet but he wants it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where everyone meets

Louis bailed on a first day of his junior year. People in his school were dickheads or passive assholes who never spoke up when Louis was bullied almost whole freshman year so sue him for not giving a shit. He even got Harry to skip with him even though Harry went to school with Zayn, Liam, Kendall and Cara- their closest friends and his highschool was actually a paradise. They tried to talk Louis into transfering there but his pride wouldn't let him. Also tuition in their highschool was pretty high, Louis' mom couldn't afford it. But yeah, mostly not letting dickheads drive him away. He was planning on skipping a second day but Harry wouldn't have it. He basically forced Louis to go to school and even drove him in the morning kissing him hard goodbye.

'For each class you don't skip you get a blowjob' he mumured into Louis' ear like he could be bought!

'Please Harold, you can't get enough of my dick as it is.' Louis rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend again before hopping of the car. He saw few assholes looking at him but they knew better than that.

From the minute he stepped into his school he knew something was happening. People were buzzing, although he couldn't exactly ask anyone what was happening since half of the school was appaled by his 'lifestyle' (meaning taking it up the ass and liking it) and the other half was afraid of him. So he did the next best thing and when he had his free period he went to library to talk to his favourite librarian Mr. Corden.

'Louis!' he cheered loudly when he saw him in the doorway. James was an old family friend and when his dad left his mom James was there to take him to soccer games and provide advice that a guy wanted to hear from a dad, he was also the first person Louis told he was gay, and that he was in love with his childhood best friend Harry before James laughed at him and told him that he is hundred precent sure that Harry has feelings for him too. According to James he had something called 'a heart eyes' everytime he looked at Louis. It turns out he was right and Louis and Harry been together ever since. James had his own family and two kids but he always had time for Louis.

'James! Do you have any gossip for me? What is happening everyone is buzzing?' Louis asked expecting some big break up or cheating scandal but James just frowned.

'Not gossip really but I heard in the headmasters office that kids bit up some new kid that transfered here from Irleand yesterday. They didn't even wait a minute before deciding that his coloured blonde hair were 'gay' and he also has braces so... He was pretty bad. They ganged up on him, the whole usual crew. ' Louis furrowed his eyebrows and felt anger creeping up in his stomach. So they found another one. Last year it was Louis and now they are gonna pick on this new kid?! No fucking way in hell.

James was rambling about the new guy whose name was apparently Niall Horan and who was a junior like Louis, but Louis wasn't listening to him. When the lunch started he kissed James on the cheek and with loud 'Gotta found someone' and ran to the courtyard.

He scanned the area but he saw only the ugly mugs he was used to before he laid eyes on the far end of the place where he saw a little blonde kid sitting beside the tree and five guys he knew way too well hoovering over him. Louis felt a bolt of electricity through his body when he saw Matt- the biggest dickhead pushing the guy to the ground but before he could hit him Louis was right there catching guys hand.

'Hello boys. Getting cozy with a new guy?' he asked smirking

'What's it to you Tomlinson? You want beating too?' Matt asked coyly

'Matty sweetheart do you not remember the last time we met like that? I would strongly advise you to step aside.' Louis was small. But he was also scrappy and they were kind of afraid of him so he saw Matt realising a breath.

'Whatever faggot.' he said before nodding towards his sidekicks

'Hey!' Louis yelled after him and when a guy turned around he stepped in his space 'you will never lay a hand on him ever again. You understand me? Throw your insults at me for all I care but you will leave him alone. And remember I don't fancy repeating myself. If I ever see or hear you're bothering him again I will bit the shit out of you. I hope you still remember how it feels' he hissed in the guy's ear before they ran away.

He turned around and met with huge blue almost childlike eyes and open mouth. His eyes was filled with tears. He had bruised eye and lip. Assholes.

'Hey mate. I'm Louis. You're Niall right?' he asked sitting beside the guy and lighting up a cigarette.

'Yeah. Why... Why did you do that? Everyone hates me. They beat me up yesterday and noone did anything why did you?' he asked eyeing Louis carefully

'Well first of all I know how it is to have them bully you and have people around pretend to be blind. They were doing it to me last year' Louis shrugged

'But they are like afraid of you...' Niall said confused

'Yeah. They are. The beat me up the first day of school last year. They were five against one and after that I was really angry for not being able to defend myself. And I promised that they will never do it to me again. So I signed up for classes. Boxing to be exact. But well you never have results from the first day right? So they were beating me up almost every week. And one day near the end of the school year, my boyfriend came to pick me up along with out best friend, and they wanted to have a go at them too. When I saw the first punch I got really mad, so mad that I blacked out. The next thing I remember I stand there with my knuckles all bruised and they were all laying on the ground. My therapist said that all of my agression and hopelesness finally errupted when I was afraid for the people I love and some other deep psycological shit, long story short, they had no idea that I didn't know what I was doing, for all they know I actually have an ability to beat all of them to a pulp. They didn't touch me ever since. They won't touch you either.'

'But I'm lame, and everyone will hate you for talking to me' Niall said in a small voice

'Mate they way I see it if those assholes hate me I'm doing something right.' Louis chuckled and when he saw the guy looking at his feet still clearly nervous 'hey listen to me, you're great. You know how I know that? Cause they were picking up on you. They never pick on someone mediocre or as low as them. They only pick on the ones way better. '

'Better, right' they guy laughed bitter 'I couldn't even defend myself!'

'So what? There is nothing wrong in needing help. There is nothing wrong in asking someone else to fight your battles before you're ready to do it. It's okay to be scared of them or ashamed or not really knowing why you can't stand up to them, just knowing that you can't. Been there, done that. That doesn't mean your weak, or less of a person. That means you have a heart. And honestly I'm impressed, after they beat me up the first day I didn't show up here for a week. You did. That was pretty fucking ballsy of you kid' Louis smiled ruffling his hair. He had something of Harry in his eyes, which made Louis extremely protective of the guy already, who just rewarded him with a huge smile. He looked like a puppy.

'Thank you Louis. I really thought today would suck even more than yesterday' Niall said reaching for a cigarette.

'Oh buddy. I'm here now, your life just got amazing' Louis smiled lighting him up.

'So um... You have a boyfriend?' he asked shyly

'Are you hitting on me kiddo?' Louis laughed softly

'No! No! I was just asking cause like you mentioned him and I wanted to be sure before I tell you...' he leaned in to Louis and finished with a whisper 'that I'm gay'

'I do have a boyfriend. And I'm very much gay. So is my boyfriend. And our best friend. And also a pair of annyoing mother hens of lesbians we're hanging out with. Actually the only straight person in our group is Liam. But he is also the guy who yells at me when I point out that Zayn's shirt is gay. His really sensitive about that stuff. But thank you for telling me, I assume you're not out yet?' he asked carefully

'My parents know, so is my brother. But not really, I was afraid of well... This. At my old school'

'Well you don't have to tell anyone. But me and my friends are hanging out today after school, you want to come with us? They won't give a rat's ass about who you're shagging'

After that they went to classes which majority of they had together. Noone bothered Niall all day and Louis was damn proud when he made Niall laugh so hard at English that Ms Flack told them to go outside until they compose themselves.

Before they knew it they were waiting for Harry and Zayn to pick them up. They drove in Zayn's cabriollet with opened roof and music playing really loudly. Louis shoved his tongue down Harry's throat as soon as they pulled up on the parking loft. Niall just raised an eyebrow on them.

'Hi I'm Zayn' he snapped out of his thought and saw the most gorgeus boy he ever saw in his life. He had raven shiny hair, sharp cheekbones and eyelashes that lasted for days. Niall could swore that he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. Damn it.

'hi. I'm Niall. Nice to meet you' he said and shook guy's hand. Zayn looked him up and down and smirked lightly before gesturing widely towards Louis and his boyfriend with an eyeroll 'Don't mind them. They've been awfully clingy since they started dating two years ago but they recently lost their virginity and it seems like a dick up Louis ass was all he needed to become even more obnoxious than before' Louis' head snapped up and he stared at Zayn with unamused expression.

'Excuse you Zayn. Who told you I bottomed?' he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

'Please baby. With an ass like yours it would be a crime to top' Zayn laughed, and Louis took a breath wanting to reply with some snarky remark before he shrugged

'Well you're right. I'm bottom and proud. It would be a waste of Harry's pretty dick' he said kissing his boy in the neck and climbing into the backseat of a car. 'Niall hop in' Niall did as he was told 'This is Harold my boyfriend, and Zayn my asshole of a best friend'

'It's Harry actually' the curly lad smiled shyly shaking Niall's hand.

'Where are we going?' Niall asked Louis who looked at him with twinkling eyes and winked at him.

'To a stars kiddo'. He replied to which Harry and Zayn burst out of laughing before driving off.

Second day wasn't so bad I guess. 

Turns out the stars was actually a tree house. When the four of them got there it was already occupied by two girls and one boy. Really pretty boy, with huge brown eyes and impressive bicep. Not that he was hotter than Zayn. Noone was hotter than Zayn. In Niall opinion obviously. Kendall and Cara were both skinny and tall but Cara was wearing crop top and dress pants and snickers while Kendall wore fancy boots and gold sparkly dress. After first introductions they passed around a small pink bong and atmosphere got more relaxed. Louis was sitting on Harry's lap sucking on his neck and grinding his hips down. Niall didn't know whether to be embarassed or get a boner. Zayn was sitting opposite of him and was laughing to himself while drawing something on a piece of paper and Kendall was listening to Liam's babling while breading Cara's hair. After a minute of consideration Niall decided to join on that conversation. 

'So how was date with Emily?' Kendall asked excited

Liam just groaned and hide his head in his hands.

'Oh oh. What did you do this time?' Cara asked trying to hide her laughter

'It was like okay? I guess? I mean we were at the diner and I was talking to her about games and stuff and like everything was perfect, and I drived her home then and we spend another half an hour talking in my car down from her home and well I thought that everything went great and all and then when I asked her today if she wants to like check out some of those games I told her about and she looked at me like I was an alien and said that she tried to get me to kiss her for like hours on that date and she wants to do something more than just talk about games and she doesn't think I'm a guy for that' Liam said in a small voice

'Dude we know. I talked to her today. I just wanted to hear your version of the story first' Kendall sighed 'She said she was putting her boobs in your face for hours. And that she was rubbing your knee! Like you should have jumped her!'

'I didn't notice?' Liam asked with huge puppy dog eyes

'Mate, how could you not notice her boobs? They're huge.' Cara deadpanned.

'Well next time just look for a signs! If a girls doing that she wants to bone! And you should just bone her already. You're 17 Liam it's about freaking time' Kendall said patting his head

'Why?' Niall asked and immadietly regretted it. He wanted to make friends not scare them off

'Why what Irish?' Cara asked 

'Why he should bone her? I mean boys sometimes want to wait too. Maybe he doesn't want to bone her. It's not like every guy is just waiting for a girl to be ready and then just jump her. Maybe the problem is the fact that she didn't want a date. She wanted a booty call' Niall shrugged

Kendall and Cara looked at each other and blushed. It was an innocent teasing between friends but still they felt like an assholes. 

'Fuck you're right. You're a smart lepruchan, aren't you?' Cara smiled at him

'UM.. I guess?' Niall smiled

'Well okay you're right, you should never do something just because a girl wants you to. But that doesn't mean I'm suddenly gonna stop fixing you up with people' Kendall stated

'Well you could fix me up with your sister....' Liam trailed of.

'No. No. No. First of all Kim is way too old for you. Second of all if I fixed you up with any of my sisters I would have to spend time with them. And you know how much I love that.' 

Kendall's family was actually crazy. Her older sister Kim was a star of Geordie Shore, got quite a recognistion by a sex tape she made, her older sister Kourtney was having four kids already and had her own show in which she taught how to be a great mom, her another sister Khloe was famous for dating footballers and partying way too hard and now Kendall's younger sister 16 year old Kylie started a make up youtube channel and was begging their mom to let her use a botox on her lips. The worst thing was that her mom was actually considering it. She was managing all four of her daughters and tried to get her pawns into Kendall but she didn't let her. Kendall loved them but was questioning their choices and preffered to stay on the sidelines. She was always counting days till she will move away to London to study design. 

'About that. It's Kim's 25th birthday party this week I know you all are coming, but Niall you want to join us?' she asked smiling. She was really pretty and had that warm aura around her. 

'Um, sure why not?' Niall smiled unsure

'Don't worry we always just usually stay in Kenny's room and drink expensive champagne rather than cheap beer. It's awesome' Liam said.

After they came down from their high the girls and Liam went home and Zayn sat beside Niall, they both were still ignoring Harry and Louis who were whispering sweet nothings and were a step before having sex in front of them. Zayn placed a paper in Niall's lap. Niall looked down at it was a doodle of him wearing a flower crown and smoking a joint. It was cute. He blushed and looked at Zayn.

'I got inspired' Zayn shrugged.

'Thank you' Niall whispered. They were looking at each other and Niall felt hot all over. He was even afraid to blink to not ruin the moment. So of course Louis did.

'Okay guys! Time to go home. Come on Niall I walk you to your place it's not far from here. Zayn will you drive Harry home?' he asked standing up.

'Sure' Zayn said eyeing Louis.

They stood up and went on their way. They were halfway home when Louis finally spoke.

'You're into Zayn' he stated. Niall wanted to deny it but Louis just held his hand up 'Don't deny it kiddo. I'm not that far up Harry's ass to not notice. Just be careful okay? From what you were saying I can tell that you're not looking for a same thing okay? The most you'll get from Zayn is a quick shag. And if that's what you want then by all means go for it. But I have a feeling it's not. And I love him but he'll say everything to get you in bed.' 

'Oh um... Okay?' Niall said not really knowing how to react.

'If you're looking for a boyfriend or love or comitment it's not Zayn. That's all I'm saying. I like you, I don't want him to screw it up. Take care kiddo.' he hugged him in front of Niall's house and just like that he was gone. 


	2. The one where Louis is always right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are reading! I'm so happy! I seriously squeled when I saw two comments on my work :D it was embarassing and amazing all at once :D 
> 
> So here you have a chapter two :) Really hope you like it :D feel free to comment :D 
> 
> Yay!

'God Lou I feel like I didn't see you in weeks' Harry whispered sitting in Louis' lap and sucking on his neck.

'I know baby, I'm so sorry, just wanted to make Niall welcome s'all. But we still have few hours before the party...' Louis said gripping Harry's hips and wiggiling his eyebrows.

'I don't know if you earned it' Harry said suddenly pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. He was like some sort of mix of a kitten and a doe. It was disturbing and Louis loved every second of it. He tugged on a small curl before caressing his cheek and watching as Harry leaned in to the touch. 'S unfair' Harry mumbeled melting into Louis' touch

'What is kitten?' Louis whispered against his jaw

'You know I can't help how I react at you' Harry whispered back and suddenly the room was charged. It was happening to them for as long as they could remember. One of them made some seemingly meaningless gesture and just like that they could feel the magnetism. It was weird and it used to make Louis uncomfortable, cause everytime it happens it feels like he has to touch him or he won't be breathing anymore. And he has no idea how he survived years of friendship when he couldn't touch him. He let the atmosphere set in, cause since he knows that Harry feels exactly the same, and that he hated those moments for exact same reason he can't help but tease him a little. Harry leaned in slowly and captured Louis' mouth in his and Louis felt calm spreading through his body. Yes, he was 17 and it was too soon, fine. He wasn't going to propose to Harry today. Or not even soon. But he knew that Harry was it for him. He felt butterflies before. Few times actually. One day they were so alive they could rip Louis' stomach apart and the next day they were simply dead. And Harry never fails to calm him. Being with him is always like drifting in the air. Peaceful and utterly beautiful. That's how he knows it will survive, cause no matter what's going on Harry is making it right. Before he knew it he was lying on his back with Harry on top of him with his hand in Louis' boxers tugging on his already hard dick. He groaned into Harry's mouth cursing himself for being such a good friend that he avoided it for 4 days to show Niall around. 

He loved how in those moment Harry went from beautiful cupcake to a dominant in a matter of seconds. In record time he undressed Louis almost ripping his clothes of and actually flipped him on the bed so he was laying on his stomach and after few seconds of squeezing his arse cheeks Harry licked over his hole and quickly pushed his tongue inside. To which Louis screamed from the top of his lungs. Thank god they were at Harry's. His house was usually empty till evening since his parents were always in the office and Gemma was in uni, Louis wouldn't be able to scream as much as he wanted in his house. With 4 younger sisters it was impossible. Harry was pushing his tongue inside and after few seconds he joined with two of his fingers. Louis felt stretched out but it felt amazing. And he wanted more.

'Harry. Please get in me.' he moaned while Harry fucked him with his two fingers pushing them in and out in hard and fast jabs.

'You want my cock baby? Want me to take you? Fuck you into materace?' Harry groaned in his ear and bite on his earlobe. 

'I love you' Louis breathed so fucking thankful that Harry knew him so well, knew exactly how Louis liked it.

'I take it as a yes princess.' Harry whispered sending shiver down Louis spine before he took out his fingers. Louis felt empty for about thirty seconds before Harry was back nugding Louis' rim with his big cock. Bless his huge dick honestly. He pushed into Louis in one swift motion and Louis saw stars. In no time he started to push back on Harry but Harry was having none of it. He pinned his hips to the bed and fucked into him even rougher. All Louis could do was holding onto his dear life, clutching the pillow and moaning like a porn star (Harry's words). 

'So good for me baby, so tight, taking everything I give you. I love you so much Lou. So. Fucking. Much' Harry groaned before he pushed in one last time and filled Louis up. And that was all Louis needed to go over the edge. Harry fell on Louis' back and kissed his back all over mumuring 'so pretty. So perfect. Love you. Love you. Love you' over and over again. Louis smiled. Harry was really really good at sex, okay? 

Harry finally rolled of him and cuddled Louis to his chest. 

'I need to go shower. I have our cum everywhere' Louis said trying to sound sassy. He failed obviously. Harry always knew a way to fuck sass out of him.

'Our cum.' Harry replied smiling like an idiot

'What are you smiling about Harold?' Louis asked suspiciously before looking on Harry's face with narrowed eyes.

'Our cum. Not 'my and your cum'. Our' Harry said again grinning with that stupid beautiful dimple of his.

'Harold. Are you okay?' Louis deadpanned.

'You said our Lou. Like it was nothing. Like we are one of those couple. We like that restaurant, we hate that movie. It's a big step in our relationship Lou, you and I became a we' Harry explained calmly.

'Yes Harold we share a mess of a cum. It's beautiful. It's romantic. And you're an idiot. And I'm going to shower' Louis said rolling his eyes and kissing Harry's head before getting up. 'Big step in our relationship... For the love of god' he muttered under his breath when he slide into the shower. It didn't take two minutes for Harry to join him.

'All I'm saying Lou is this is a big deal.'

'Haz. I've said we hundred of times. Also where did you read it?! Did lesbians gave you Cosmo or some stupid shit again?' Louis asked with stern expression.

'No, they didn't. You know they refuse to read any of this crap on principal.'

'Yes yes. 'This paper is all about how to appeal to guys. I won't appeal to guys I want all of them dicks as far away as possible' Louis mimicked Cara's voice 'Wait!' he said suddenly 'they didn't give you that. But who did?' he asked and saw Harry turning red. 

'I can't tell you Lou' Harry said looking at him through his eyelashes and biting his bottom lip. That bastard! Only Louis was entilted to use his good looks for his adventage. 

'Oh no love, you're pretty as fuck but it won't work. Who gave it to you?' Louis said pinching his nipple, as he felt Harry's dick twitching in interest.

'Liam.' Harry mumbeled. And Louis burst with laughter.

'Oh my God!' he giggled 'why on earth would Liam read this shit?' he really couldn't stop laughing.

'He just thought that maybe it will help him with girls?' Harry said a little unsure.

'Jesus he really needs my help' Louis facepalmed

'Lou I don't think Liam would appreciate you setting him up with 19 year old male fire fighter. Again' Harry laughed softly

'Well I was thinking twink maybe. Since he doesn't like rugged and manly maybe he'll like cute and pretty' Louis wondered

'If he liked that he would be in love with you. And second of all he isn't gay Lou.' 

'I don't buy this whole 'I'm not gay thing'' Louis said steping out of the shower. Harry just laughed beside him and put on some briefs. They planned on cuddling and watching few episodes of Queer as Folk, the TV series they discovered  lately, but before they could do so the doorbell rang. Harry went down to answer it and came back upstairs with Zayn.

'Hello Louis. Nice to see you freshly fucked' Zayn smiled kissing Louis' cheeks.

'Nice to see you too Z, sad that you're not getting any lately' Louis answered sugary sweet and sat on a bed motioning to Harry to cuddle him. Zayn sprawled on the armchair and flick his wrist in unbothered manner.

'Oh I plan to get some. That blonde muffin you brought last time is exquisite' Zayn said closing his eyes with a dreamy expression on his face

'Zayn' Louis said in stern tone

'Lewis' Zayn replied amused

'You will not fuck him' 

'And who the fuck are you to decide?' Zayn mocked

'I like him. He's a cool kid, but he's not into casual thing. So as long as you're not planning on giving him something serious you won't fuck him' Louis said shrugging

'We'll see' Zayn shrugged as well looking out of the window. Louis felt annoyed.

'No Zayn. We won't see. I know you, and I have no problem with casual sex, what I have a problem with is you lying to those people. You pretend like you'll give them more and then you bail. It's not fair. And I will not let you do this to Niall. If you want quick shag by all means go get some. But from a person who wants the same' Louis said trying to contain his anger. See, he saw Zayn do this to people all the time. And after he was done he never saw them again. And yes, mostly they didn't care. Mostly those adventures didn't last more than a week, not enough time for anyone to get attached. But sometimes he stumbled upon someone really sensitive, and he broke their hearts and never seen an aftermath of that. And it wasn't pretty.

'Oh give me a break with your holier than tho attitude.' Zayn spit 'you're so fucking perfect, aren't you Lou? Perfect little boy, white knight of Manchester, found your soulmate in the age of 1. Well congratu-fucking-lations. I, on the other hand, plan to have some fun. You're free to stop me if you want. Well, try to stop me most likely.' he smirked

'Zayn now you're being unfair' Harry said in calming voice before Louis could got a word in. He was always like that. Calming wave, he put out any fight before it even started. He scrambled to his feet and sat on Zayn's lap. 'We love you Z. And have fun! Fun is good. All we want to ask is for you to not lie to him. Don't promise him something you won't keep. And before you do anything make sure he knows what it is for you, okay?' Zayn looked at Harry annoyed for about 2 seconds before completely melting. Harry had that affect on people. 

'Fine. But I still plan on fucking him' Zayn said looking at Louis.

'Well that's between you two. If he knows that it will be a one of and he's cool with it it's none of my bussiness' Louis said defeated. He didn't want to fight with Zayn, but he had a feeling that it will be his bussiness when Niall come to him crying. And he was about 99% sure that Niall will let Zayn fuck him and then fuck him over just for the sake of cheekbones. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. But well sometimes you need to let people be stupid. 

 

 

The party was in full swing. Kim was parancing around in a very tight dress and her mom was following her making adjustments. Brush of a powder here, fixing a lonely strain of hair there and tugging her dress down so the more boob will be shown over there. It was glorious. Louis loved those events. He was sitting with Harry in the corner in their usual strategic position so they would be able to see everyone and gossip 'as queens we are' Louis stated handing Harry a glass of champagne. Liam was sitting right beside them trying to hit on a girl. She was Cara's friend and Liam was crushing and burning. 

'Yeah, like, I dig sports. Football. And like kicking. Love you know, the ... Rush and um... The sweat and tears' Liam was rambling. He dropped his voice and probably thought he sounded really tough. But honestly the only hope he could have of ever seeing this girl again was if she thought he was doing a stand up. 

'Oh well,I'm an artist myself. I do graffiti' the girl smiled lightly, she was cute, kind of a tomboy with a pretty smile. 'Where do you play?' she asked acting genuinly interested.

Liam went red. 'Y' know like at the park with me mates. We just jam. And stuff' 

Harry hide his giggle into Louis neck. Liam looked at both of them panicked and then eyed girl from head to ear before he put a hand on her knee in the most awkward manner possible. It was just laying there, huge weight on her leg. He didn't do it subtly, he put it out there and waited for response and when it didn't come he put his other hand on her shoulder looking really confused. Louis was just about to step in and at least try to save this but the girl smiled apolegetically and with a panic expression excused herself.

Liam looked at them and with wide eyes and red cheeck. 'What did I do know?' he asked

'Come on big guy we tell you all about it upstairs.' Harry said patting his back and standing up when he saw Kenny waving them over. They moved to Kendall's bedroom and saw that Niall and Zayn were already there. Louis eyed suspiciously a distance, or rather lack of it between them but decided not to say anything. Niall was a big boy and Zayn promised not to lie it was in their hands not to screw it up. 

'Thank fuck. My mom only now let me go upstairs with you' Kendall said landing face into matress on her bed. 

'Well I for one was having fun! Cara your set up for Liam was a bust' Louis said patting his friend on head. Cara just looked at him and sat on the other side of the room. Something was wrong. Okay but one thing at the time Tommo. Liam was much more of a disaster.

'What did I do?' Liam whined

'Well first of all you don't jam during football. That's like two different things' Louis explained

'Well so what? It is a slang yeah? Like cool guys say it. I was pretending to be a captain of a football team type or summat' Liam said a little defensive

'Li you're not a football guy. You're not even sports guy! You got your bicep for helping your mom in the garden for heavens sake! You can't act like this tough guy, girls like Cara and that chick don't like it.' Louis explained calmly

'But how am I supposed to know which one likes which?! You guys are always giving me tons of advice but nothing works! Kenny told me to talk to a girl more so I did with Emily and she didn't like me, so Kenny told to be more manly so I did with Selena and it didn't work either! Your adive sucks.' Liam said throwing his arms in the air. He always reminded Louis of a cartoon in a times like this.

'Lima! Don't worry babe, we'll find you someone. It just takes time okay? Those girls were not good for you. I'll find someone for you' Harry said kissing Liam's head.

'I'll help!' Louis chimmed in. 

'Oh no. No. No. No. No. You won't be setting me up anymore Louis. Harry's okay, but you'll just try to set me up with a guy Louis and then I will have to tell them that I'm straight. And it's an awkward conversation since they are under impression it's a blind date' Liam said 

'I still think you should have tried with Andy' Harry hummed thoughtful 'he was way too hot to go unfucked' 

'Hot fire fighter Andy?' Zayn asked out of the bloom 'I fucked him. So he didn't go unfucked' he said and get back to his conversation with Niall

'Bless him' Louis smiled 'still Liam you should try make out with a guy a little. You can make out with Harry." Louis said and made an awkward face 'Okay, no you can't, cause I would definetly kill you. But come on make out with someone. Come to the gay side. We have cookies!'

'I did make out with a guy Lou. It was okay but it didn't do anything for me' Liam said clearly not thinking straight (pun intended) one does not simply give Louis Tomlinson this kind of news without a follow up.

'Who did you make out with?!' Louis said shaking Liam's arms

'With me' Zayn said without even turning his head around and the whole room stilled before Louis shot to his feet with loud "YOU TWO MADE OUT?!" 

'Louis stop being a drama queen, we did once, Liam was curious I don't turn down a snog, plus he's not terrible on the eyes' Zayn said winking at Liam 'so we made out. He didn't like it so we never did it again. Moving on?' 

'Fine. But I'll be using this. I don't know when or how but I will' Louis said smiling widely

'For your wank bank?' Kendall asked smirking

'How dare you!' Louis and Harry said at the same time which only made them coo at each other and give about seven kisses. Finally Louis faced Kendall.

'Just so you know the only person I wank to is Harold. And David Beckham. But mostly Harold.' Louis said tilting his head up. 

'Aw Lou' Harry smiled mouthing at Louis' jaw. 

'First cum, now this? You're a freak' Louis whispered fondly to his boy

'M a romantic Lou' Harry said with a little pout

'Yeah, yeah, baby whatever you say' Louis smiled kissing him where the dimple should be.

The party was nice, the sang some karaoke and played spin the bottle and went home around 2 in the morning when Kendall and Cara decided to restart their one and only fight "when are you going to come out to your parents it's been three years, Kenny'. Louis was way too drunk go watch where he was going so Harry packed him in the taxi and drove them to his place. He also took Louis' clothes off and put him in bed after hydrating him a little and a bunch of good night kisses, cause hello, they're not going to skip good night kisses. They're not savages. Louis had pretty dreams. They were full of rainbows and glitter and Harry and Harry's curls and Harry's dimples and his lips and his eyes and his dick and Louis was happy until through the fog of a sleep he heard his phone ring. He decided to ignore it before he realised he was at Harry's, If he won't pick up the phone it will wake his boy up. Fuck it. Louis decided and opened his eyes. It was almost sunrise. He looked at his phone which just stopped ringing for a second and realised it was almost 5 am. Fuck. Before he managed to put his phone on vibrate he saw Niall's name flashing across the screen. Sudden rush of concern washed over him and he woke up completely and answered the phone.

'Ni? What's going on? Are you home? Are you alright?' he rushed out in a whisper

'M home. ' Niall said and Louis could hear that he was on a verge of tears. Fuck.

'What happened pumpkin? Are you okay?' Louis asked trying to keep his tone even

'I'm sorry I'm calling. Just. I think I really fucked up Lou.' and then he started to cry.


	3. The one where way too much happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three people are reading my work! Ha! It's like three more than I expected so thank you so so much! :D I will do my best to hurry up with the next update!

'Meet me at the tree house. I'll be there in 20' 

'O-okay' Niall sobbed into the phone and the line fell silent.

'Shit' Louis muttered under his breath and untangled himself from Harry's limbs, he kissed his boy's head and put on some clothes before writting a note to Harry and leaving. After 17 minutes he was climbing the ladder to a tree house and saw Niall sitting on the couch and drinking beer. He was crying. Louis sat beside him and cuddled him to his chest.

'Ni what's wrong?' 

'E-everyone kno-ows.' Niall sobbed into his chest. 

'Niall. Pumpkin. Tell me what happened' 

'When you went home me and Zayn went out. We were a little drunk and he took me to a pub, and it was so late already and everyone there was wasted and we were dancing and then we... I kissed him. And I wasn't thinking Lou! It was so great? We were dancing and he was so beautiful and I had to kiss him and I forgot for a second that there were people around us, but there were. And um after me and Zayn said our  goodbyes in front of the club Matt came onto me. And ... And he said... ' Niall started to cry again 'everyone will know now! I didn't want to come out yet! I fucked up I wasn't thinking!'

'Shh babe. Everything's going to be okay. I'm so so sorry. I'm so sorry' he hugged him closer and let Niall cry it out until the sun was set. He petted his hair and kissed his forehead and was mumuring 'It's going to be okay' over and over knowing full well it won't help a bit. And hating himself for not being able to actually help.

'Babe what did Matt say to you?' he asked after few minutes

'He said... I don't want to repeat it Lou, please don't make me' his eyes were as terryfied as the first time Louis met him and he hated it. He didn't want to see him this scared ever again.

'No honey it's okay, you don't have to. Just tell me what are you affraid of?' 

'They're going to give me so much shit at school Lou! They didn't even know that I was gay and they beat me up! What do you think they're going to do now that they know?!' 

Niall was practically shaking. Fuck. Louis had no idea what to do know. Sure he could shield him from at least physical abuse but he couldn't help a verbal one. No matter what he will do people are going to talk shit and what Louis is supposed to do about that? Beat everyone who dares to say anything up? It won't change a thing. Coming out was such a delicate process, and yes sometimes it was ride in the park, noone cared and everything was dandy but for most of the people it was still nerve wrecking. No matter what reaction was. And Niall didn't even get to come out! He was thrown out of the closet just because he let his guard down? Because for once in his life he let himself be who he was? Without apologizing for it or being scared? This was fucked up beyond words.

'Okay listen to me' Louis said tugging Niall up to look at his face 'Noone in school is going to touch you do you hear me? I won't let them. And I wish I could tell you that they won't be bitches about it but I can't. People will always be bitches about something. The way you look, talk or who you fuck. They always going to find something. I wish I could tell you to just get over it and fuck them all, but it's me okay? I know exactly how it is and I know it's not that easy. But you do get something in return okay? When you were dancing with Zayn in the middle of the crowded dancefloor, how did it felt like?' 

Niall looked at him with thoughtful expression before he broke into a small smile.

'Freedom' he said softly.

Louis just smiled. He remembered that feeling all too well. And he remembered it was so good that it was almost worth it to go through everything else.

'Exactly. So it won't be easy and sometimes it won't be pretty. And it sucks that you didn't get to come out on your own terms but whatever happens I'll be here. We'll all be here cause we all went through it. And you will too' he finished and kissed Niall's forehead

'Thank you. Lou, seriously. Thank you' Niall said smiling, it wasn't his usual 'not-a singel care in the world' smile but it was close enough for now.'I'm sorry I called you like that in the middle of the night' he said blushing lightly

'Don't apologize pumpkin, you can always call me. Anytime you need' 

'Okay' Niall smiled even wider

'Look at you all smiley again!' Louis giggled 

'Well it must be sleep depravation' Niall snorted

'Come on, let's get you home. You need some sleep' 

It was eight in the morning when they reached Niall's house. Louis grabbed him for a big hug and whispered in his ear

'Go get some sleep kiddo but promise me you'll call if you need anything at all okay? To talk or drink or whatever, okay?' 

'I will Lou. Thank you again.' Niall blushed again and kissed Louis cheeck.

Louis watched him until he disapeared into his house and turned around to walk home. He thought that maybe he will squeeze a power nap before Harry or Niall call him after. When he finally got to his house his mom was already up. 

'Hi honey' she smiled looking up from the paper with a cup of coffee in her hand.

'Hi mom. Everyone's still sleeping?' he asked sitting beside her

'It's Saturday Lou. They're sleeping. Why are you home? Thought you slept at Harry's?'

'I did.'

'Is everything alright between you two?' she asked worried. She loved Harry. She also loved his entire family. She and Anne were best friends for years and she actually set Anne up on a date with her current husband- Robin.

'Yes, yeah, we're prefect' Louis smiled widely as always when someone mentioned Harry.

'So what's wrong?' 

'Niall outed himself. He called me crying this morning' Louis sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heal of his palm and took a sip of his mom's coffee.

'Is he okay?' she asked softly

'I think he will be. Well it is what it is, there's no taking it back now. He went to sleep now, I'll probably go check on him in the evening' 

'I think he will be okay puppet, he's got you right?' his mom rubbed his shoulders. 'I'm really proud of you baby' she added after a minute kissing his head 'By the way Cara came here around 5 am looking for you. I almost wanted to yell at her for nearly waking the girls up but she was crying. I don't know what happened since she didn't want to talk about it. She just asked to wait for you. I checked up on her she's asleep in your room' 

'Fuck. Okay I'll go wake her up' he said standing apburtly and running upstairs. He was mad at himself he saw Cara was not okay yesterday and he let it be. Stupid. He should have take her home but he got drunk. Of course. Congratulations Tomlinson. He opened the door to his room and saw Cara's blonde hair sticking out from his duvet. He sat beside her and picked her up gently before putting her on his chest and hugging her tightly. What the fuck even was this day? It wasn't even noon!

'Where were you?' she whispered in his chest

'Slept at Harry's. I'm sorry I wasn't here. Wanna talk? Or should we watch Gossip Girl?' 

'Gossip Girl' Cara said stubbornly and Louis smiled. It was kind of their ritual. Whenever one of them were sad or had a problem they could never talk it out like a normal person. They were just watching random gossip girl episodes until one of them made not always accurate paralel between their live and the show. Louis picked his laptop and placed it on Cara's lap.

'Pick an episode I'll get us some snacks' he kissed her head again and went downstairs.

'Do you want some breakfest?' Jay asked when she saw him downstairs

'No thanks mom, I'll just take some ice cream and chips' he said digging through the cupboards.

'Oh-oh. Gossip girl time?' she asked concerned.

'Yep' 

'They are some crisps that she likes in the cupboard next to the sink' 

'Thanks ma' he smiled softly at her.

He came back to his room and dumped everything onto Cara's lap before sitting down beside her and handing her a spoon and an ice cream. She just pressed play on the episode and they sat in silence watching. They are through almost enitre food and watched three episodes already until Cara finally spoken. They were just watching Blair and Chuck talking after his Saint and sinners ball with Blair telling him she can't be with him before she does her thing, and Cara snorted.

'She's such a stupid bitch. What's doing her thing has to do with them? He just asks her to be honest about them, she just kissed him in front of everyone and what? Two minutes later she changed her mind? No more let's burn together?' which Louis translated into 'Kenny still doesn't want to come out' 

'It is her choice though. Chuck isn't her, he can't possibly know how she feels. This must be really hard for her. She does love him you know?' he said carefully

'Funny way of showing it. Who the fuck cares what her family will think? It's been three years Lou! She's been out to everyone for three years! We've been dating for almost two years. And she still didn't tell her parents! And you know I've been patient but it is killing me too! I know I don't have a right to ask her to do it but .. Her mom asked her if Niall is her boyfriend. And I was standing right there. It's killing me okay? It's fucking killing me! And she know they will be okay with it! Like come on Caitilin came out like 2 years ago and they were nothing but supportive! Even Kris said to her that she still loves her no matter what her gender is so if she was this acepting towards her ex husband she's not going to hate her lesbian daughter!' wow. She switched to talking about Kendall rather fast. It must really eat her up inside. Normally it took her more than that.

'Cara I don't think it's about them understanding her. I think she's affraid that her mom will try to turn it into this whole publicity thing. With Kenny and you some big lqbt poster girls. And she doesn't want it. She doesn't want this incredibly intimate thing changed into moneymaker.' 

'I know Louis! Jesus! I know it. But it's not like Kris can do shit without Kenny's permission. And I'm so fucking tired and I just need you to not be reasonable for a second and be on my side please' she said 

'I am on your side puppet. And you are reasonable okay? Because these are your feelings, and you don't need an explanation for having them, they're not wrong or right they just are. The thing is. You can't ask her to come out for you but she can't ask you to be okay with hiding either. So you kind of have no place to go until one of you decides to shift. So I guess what you have to do is think whether you still want to be with her If she doesn't come out. And if you can't...' Louis said rubbing small circles into her arm

'We should end it' Cara finished for him 'I should probably talk to her right?' 

'I think so, yes.' Cara just nodded her head but made no move to actually stand up 

'You want to watch few more episodes first? It's still early' Louis smiled reading her hesitation right.

'Yes, yes please' she smiled and cuddled to his side with a silent thank you.

After few hours Cara went home and Harry came by demanding blowjob for leaving him alone in the middle of the night and robbing him of the morning kisses. Louis happily delivered and hold Harry close after, thankful that his boyfriend came by. The day was crazy so far and he was silently praying that he would be able to stay in Harry's arms for the whole day where everything was calm and perfect.

'Okay baby what was going on today? I talked to Kenny. She's not good. Cara called you in the morning? That's why you left?' Harry asked touching him lightly on his back

'Niall actually. He kind of outed himself yesterday. Don't really want to go into detail, don"t think he would want me. I think I will need to check up on him in a few hours. Cara was hear when I came back. She went to talk to Kenny few hours ago.' 

'Are they going to be okay?' Harry asked worried with his plump bottom lip between his teeth

'I don't know babe. I hope so.' Louis said kissing his collarbone 'I love you' he said trying to contain tears threatning to spill from his eyes.

'Oh baby! Don't cry' Harry cooed before wrapping him up with his body 'I love you too Lou.' he whispered in his hair

'I just. I'm so fucking happy with you. I'm so happy with you everyday and sometimes I get really overwhelmed with how lucky I am. And I also feel like an asshole when it's been so great for us and out friends our having hard time' he sniffled slightly into Harry's chest

'God Lou. You're perfect baby. Everything will work out. You're such a good friend honey. They're going to be okay, you hear me? We'll help them. Nothing bad can happen when they have you in their corner you know?' Harry smiled softly

'God, why am I such a sap today?' Louis chuckled shocked a little 'it's your job usually.' 

'You just had a long day, hangover and way too little sleep' Harry said kissing his forehead. 

'I guess you're right. I just don't want to go to school tommorow. I want to wrap Niall in blankets and not let him go there. ' Louis said pouting. Harry just laughed endeared and kiss Louis' face all over whispering something about letting kids out of the nest while supporting their fall. Louis just rolled his eyes. Honestly. Stop  with the metaphores. He kissed Harry square in the mouth just to shut him up, and he started to really warm into it when his phone rang. He jumped and scrambled to the floor to take it.

'Hi Ni!' he shouted into the microphone when he finally reached it

'Hi Lou' Niall chuckled softly 'I ... I thought that maybe we can do something today? Like all of us maybe? In the tree house? I already called everyone but Harry. Kenny and Cara aren't picking up but Zayn and Liam will be there in an hour so like if you and Harry want to do something just the two of you I can just hang out with the guys...' Niall was rambling

'We'll be there pumpkin' Louis smiled 

'Oh okay. Cool. So see you there!' 

'See you kiddo'

He looked around at Harry with a sorry expression on his face and he opened his mouth to apologize before Harry reached for him and pulled him on top of him.

'Don't even try to apologize you idiot. Niall needs us we're there.' Harry said shrugging slightly and Louis felt his heart swelling with affection towards his boy. He practically didn't even know Niall! But he knew how fast Louis took in to the boy, how protective he was of the people he cared about and even though they barely had any time for themselves lately he didn't mind going out today too. 

They were the first one in the tree house, followed few minutes later with Niall. Louis felt bubbly when he saw Harry hugging Niall tightly and whispering something into his ear that made Niall laugh with his whole body. They barely started on a first beer when Liam walked in followed by Zayn and two guys none of them ever met.

'Hello pretty boys' Zayn laughed before kissing each of them square in the mouth 

'Hello Z. Who are your guests?' Louis smiled amused

'Well dear Louis, I was already out and about when the princess over there called me and filled me up' he winked at Niall 'about last night's turn of events. So I thought that I bring those two really pretty boys I met in a bar I was in to cheer everyone up!' Zayn clasped his hands together 'Well mostly just me and Niall since Liam is straight and you two are married but you get my point' 

Everyone laughed and Louis saw in the corner of his eyes that Niall wasn't really laughing. It probably wasn't what he expected of Zayn after their kiss last night. He was just about to step in to save his friend when Niall put a hand through his hair and stepped into taller's stranger space and smiling coyly at him said

'If you brought them for me Z that this mean I can choose which one I want?' Louis and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes. Granted they didn't knew Niall this long but he didn't exactly strike them as a player. 

'I'm Blake. Zayn didn't do you justice' the guy smiled at Niall looking him up and down

'And this is Connor!' Zayn yelled pulling the other guy to his side a little too forcefully. 

Niall pulled Blake onto on of the couch in the corner and placed himself on his lap, whispering something into his ear, making Blake squirm underneath him. Zayn took Connor opposite of them and put the guy into the same position as Niall and started to stroke his thigh lightly while the guy was mouthing at his neck.

Conversation was floating easy between all of them even though the four boys didn't seem to pay attention.

Zayn's eyes never left Niall who was just now sitting with his knees on the other side of Blake's legs. He was doing a small circles with his hips while Blake gripped him tightly. He looked over at Zayn and smirked lightly when he saw him watching them. Louis, Harry and Liam on the other hand were watching the entire exchange like a ping pong match. Suddenly Niall stood up and took Blake's hand 

'UM fellas, I think we're going to split, If you all don't mind?' he asked looking exactly at Zayn, and Louis could swore he heard a begging note in his voice, he looked at Zayn and prayed:  _Stop him. Stop him dammit._

'Not at all. That's what I brought them for, now did I?' Zayn answered sweetly looking straight to Niall's face.

'Okay I have a feeling that something weird is going on here?' Liam looked at Harry and Louis looking really scared

'Two alfa males. Fighting for dominance.' Harry snorted and shook his head 

'No. They're not. They're  just stupid' Louis said watching Zayn's face when Niall left, suddenly understanding everything perfectly. Zayn looked him straight into the eye for a split second before turning his head away and kissing Connor with a desperation of a drowning man. 


	4. The one where someone tries to save the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enters Nick Grimshaw. In this story he's about 22. 
> 
> Also WARNING one ugly character uses f-word twice. And I'm not talking about fuck.
> 
> Hope you'll like it I did some cute larry fluff in the end :D

Louis was getting anxious by the minute. He haven't heard from Niall after he and Blake left. He was tapping his foot and looking at the clock every other second. He only had 2 minutes before first class would start. He better not be lying in the ditch somewhere. Finally the door swung open and Niall run inside and throw himself at the seat next to Louis just as the bell rang.

'Don't' Niall said noticing Louis' smirk when he saw Niall's huge lovebite.

'As If. What the fuck even was yesterday? You really screwed this guy just to get Zayn jealous?' Louis snorted and looked at Niall a little worried

'I didn't screw him. We kissed a little then we went home. ' Niall said looking away

'Liar' Louis stated crossing his arms in front of his chest

'Lou! I swear we just made out a little bit' Niall said getting red now

'Liar' Louis insisted looking at him with narrowed eyes

'Gentelman. Would you like to pay attention now?' Mrs. Winston asked them before Niall could come up with another lie. Louis tried to capture Niall's attention all 45 minutes but Niall pretended to be actually interested in their lesson. He was sooo lying. Louis just knew it. Just as the lesson finished Louis catched Niall by the elbow before the latter could escape

'Liar, liar pants on fire' he singsonged into his ear before going out into the hallway 'Now tell me what really happened.' 

'I told you Lou...' Niall started red as tomato

'Save it, Horan. You're a terrible liar and you are also red as fuck. I can see right through you. So tell me the truth before I'll tickle it out of you' Louis said pushing Niall onto the wall and starting to poking him under his armpits. Niall giggled and begged him to stop, and Louis was just about to respond when he heard a low chuckle behind him. He heard it many times before. He let go of Niall and turned around with unamused expression.

'Hello ladies. This is some kind of faggy foreplay? Your girlfriends won't mind?' Matt asked smirking coyly

'Honestly dude. You don't have anything better to do? How boring your life must be when all you do is wondering where my dick is going' Louis smiled 

'I'm just worrying that it wants to go somewhere near me.'

'I can assure it doesn't. I wouldn't even be able to get hard looking at you.' 

'You thought about that a lot Tomlinson? Especially when that little curly faggot is sucking you of?' at that was his mistake. Before Louis could even comprehend his action he swang his arm into Matt's face and after a second Matt was lying on the ground with broken nose. 

'Just leave us the fuck alone.' he spit on him before tugging Niall away from the group. 

'Fine! Go stick it into blonde princess! Stop polluting our air!' Matt yelled after them. Louis just showed him the finger not even turning around and after a second him and Niall were outside. They sat on the grass and Louis took out his cigarettes. 

'You okay?' he asked Niall lighting him up.

'Um.. Yeah. I guess so. It's just. Is that how it's going to be now that they know?' he asked and his face was white. His hands were shaking a little bit

'It was with me. So yeah... Probably yes' Louis said feeling defeated suddenly. He couldn't change shit. He couldn't protect anyone. He could come up with the wittiest comebacks, he could sass the fuck out of them or  if words weren't enough he could throw a punch that left them on the floor but that wasn't really changing anything. Matt still will be the biggest homophobic douchebag on the planet and people around him still going to turn away and pretend not to see. 

'That's shit' Niall said looking at Louis sympathetically 'it's not your fault though, and it's not your responsibilty to change this, you know that right?' 

'I know, yeah I know. It doesn't mean I didn't want to.' 

'I would love to too. But what can we do apart from me trying not to throw up when you punch someone in the face and I see blood?' Niall laughed softly trying to cheer up Louis. 

'I try not to make a habit out of punching people. I just... I won't let them insult Harry. That's my limit okay? They can... But not Harry.' Louis said stubbornly

'Jesus you're whipped aren't you?' Niall laughed more loudly

'Yeah' Louis said softly not caring how gone he was 'and you're still a liar who doesn't want to tell me what happened with Blake. So come on. We have like 10 minutes before the next class' 

'Fine! Fine' Niall sighed 'But just because we share traumatic highschool experiences! Okay so... We left and I was kind of disapointed that Zayn didn't stop me. I know what you said! I know how he is okay, I just thought that... I don't know. I guess I wasn't really thinking, I just felt bad when he brought them and I realised 'wow he really doesn't care' and I didn't want him to know that I care and I guess I took it too far. But um Blake kind of knew? He like said just as we stepped into the street that he knows that I'm into Zayn, which by the way must be fucking written on my face since apparently everyone knows! And that he can just walk me home, maybe leave me his number if I ever feel like calling and when we were outside of my house he kissed me on the cheek and then made this' he pointed to the lovebite 'he said that I should make sure that Zayn sees it before it fades away' 

Louis laughed before he slapped a hand over his face and looked at Niall apolegetically 'I'm sorry! I shouldn't be laughing! But you won't outplay Zayn's player ways okay? If you'll start this game it's not going to end well'

'I know. His just bringing the worst in me I guess. And all I'm doing is trying my best not to look like a pathetic love sick idiot. But I'll stop. It was stupid. And I felt weird. I was mad at him, but it's not his fault really. Like from his perspective that kiss between us was just as meaningless to me as it was for him. I can't really blame him for not knowing how I feel since I never told him.' 

Louis hugged him quickly and both of them went to their next classroom but Louis couldn't get out of his head Niall's words. 'I can't really blame him for not knowing how I feel since I never told him' that was it! That was the whole core of a problem. Despite everything he needed to indulge in school he still refused to believe that everyone here was so bad, yes he hated them for never standing up for him but then again why should they? Maybe they were affraid themselves, maybe they kind of agreed with Matt, or maybe all they saw was Louis always laughing the insults off and pretending not to care about it so maybe they really thought he didn't. They didn't know anything. So Louis will teach them. He smiled to himself, he got a free period the next class, while Niall had chemistry and after walking Niall to his class he skipped to the other side of the school and knock onto headmasters Cowell's office door. 

'Come in' he heard

'Good morning sir. Can I talk to you for a second?' he asked aiming for polite. He didn't have a highest opinion about the man but he needed a lot from him so he couldn't exactly be nasty now.

'Tomlinson. What do you want?' he asked throwing him one quick glance

'I want to hold here in school some kind of tolerance seminar. In any hours you would be able to spare. Mandatory for everyone. I won't be speaking of course, I will contact profesionals for that probably from some youth councling society. All I need is your permision' he said evenly.

'No' the headmaster answered not even sparing the thought a minute

'Why not sir?' Louis asked curling his fists. 

'Because this is a public school, we don't need your glitery mumbo jumbo here. If you want to spread the rainbow do it in your free time I won't waste lessons on that' 

'It's not just about sexual orientation. It's also about gender and appearences. People get bullied not only because they're gay. Sometimes they get bullied because they don't look the certain way. I want this seminar to be about all of it. And you can spare a day before holidays. All we do anyways is watch some movie' 

'Tomlinson I will not hear anymore of that. How you choose to spend your nights is your problem, how I run my school is mine' 

'Just so you know I'll still be doing it. I just wanted to be polite and ask you first but I don't exactly need your permission. I figured you will present the same homophobic attitude you presented when you outright refused to punish students who were bullying me for a major part of the year, right before suspending me for finally defending myself, sir' Louis said gritting his teeth

'Watch your language son. And you do need my permission if you want to do it on a school grounds and if you want students to show up. So I believe we're done here.' he waved him off and Louis stepped out of the office before he could explode. Having a go at his homophobic ass of a headmaster wouldn't help his case. What could help his case was James. 

He found James obviously in the library eating a sandwich and humming the new Adele song. Louis stood in the doorstep and smiled lightly waiting for James to notice him.

'Jesus!' he said out of the sudden when he catched Louis leaning on the door frame. 'You scared me!' he said clutching his chest

'I'm sorry. You've got quite a voice there' Louis smiled

'Don't flatter me son. What's up with you?' he asked gesturing for Louis to sit down, and shoving his second sandwich into Louis' hands 'I saw you on an about with the Horan boy.'

'Yeah Niall is actually really cool. We're friends. I'll came to see you because I need your help' Louis free period was coming to an end shortly and he needed to get down to the point '

Sure what do you need?'

'I need you to help me host here in school like this huge tolerance day, or social awarness day or something'

'Bloody hell! Louis that's brilliant! Sure what can I do to help?' James actually bounced up and down on his chair. He was like a toddler sometimes, I swear to God.

'Tell me how I can go over Cowell's head since he already denied his permission?' Louis smiled sheepishly

James frowned a bit. Technically Louis couldn't do anything. He couldn't host something like this on school grounds without headmaster's permission, and even if he wanted to do it somewhere else he knew that people from his school would never show up. So he needed principal to also made a whole thing mandatory.

'I know!' James exclaimed after few minutes 'you can go to the school board. If they give you permission Cowell will have to do as they say. They are helding meeting few times a year where you can go and present your case if you feel like you're being mistreated by school authorities. I can find out when and where is the next meeting'

'Yes! James that's it. Okay but what do I say to them?'

'Well first of all you need a concrete plan. That means you need to actually get this thing ready to go before you even get a permission'

'I should go to the Youth Councling Centre then after school. They have an lqgbt chapter right?'

'I can talk to my PFLAG group' James mused. He was such a dork. He wasn't even Louis' dad and yet when he heard from Jay that Louis had a minor break down when he was affraid whether his dad would accept him if he had one he went out and joined a group. Then came back with rainbow cookies and his PFLAG T-Shirt all proud of himself and told fourteen year old and scared out of his mind Louis that his bio dad may not be around but he would be proud to take a job if Louis would have him. It was a touching gesture but Louis actually thought that James would stop going to a meetings after awhile, but no such thing happened. Few years later he was elected a president and he was holding meetings twice a months in his house.

'Do that please? And let me know what you come up with'

After that the day couldn't fly by fast enough. After school as always Zayn and Harry came to pick them up. Louis asked them to drop him to the Centre and made a use of his cunning ways to make Zayn see the lovebite. Just when Niall was about to sit in the backseat next to him Louis yelled to Harry to sit next to him since he wants to make out. Harry nearly killed himself shooting out of his seat and scrambling to get to Louis, it was cute, but obviously Zayn rolled his eyes at them in the rearview mirror. Louis was about to snap back at him before Niall get inside the care giving Zayn a perfect view on his neck. Louis saw the moment realisation hit him and saw Zayn tugging on the buttons of his shirt to open up a bit more. Judging by Niall's sour expression his chest must have been littered with lovebites. Children, both of them.

But that was a problem for another day.

'H did you speak with Kenny after Saturday?' He asked petting his boyfriends cheek.

'I did. She said that their working things out, but that they're okay' Harry said popping a dimple.

'Good. And Cara?'

'Um, no' Harry said with furrowed eyebrows like he was actually disappointed with himself for not covering everything.

'It's okay kitten. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours' he said trying to contain his fond. His boy was the prettiest thing out there, okay?

'Z could you call Cara after dropping Niall of?' Louis ask eyeing his best friend who was actually pretty preoccupied with pretending to ignore Niall while sneaking glances towards him and trying not to crush a car. Tough job.

'Sure mate, I'll check on her' he said blushing a bit, caught on the act.

'What do you want me to do?' Harry said obviously tired of not having Louis' full attention.

'You're going with me baby.' Louis answered happy to give him what he wanted.

'Oh yeah? And what would you have me do huh?' Harry said with a cheeky grin

'You'll just have to wait and see kitten' Louis mumured into his neck kissing it.

Niall and Zayn simultaneously groaned and then looked at each other in unison. Louis smiled. Maybe they won't need his help after all.

'So uhm...' Niall cleared his throat 'How is Connor?'

'I didn't see him after Saturday. Don't plan on it actually.' Zayn said with a nervous tone to his voice 'Blake?'

'I have his number' Niall shrugged 'Not sure if I'm gonna call yet'

'Oh?' Yes Zayn. Good job in acting like your not interested at all. 

'Yeah. Not sure if his um... my type' Niall said with a smile playing on his lips.

'That's um good. Yeah' 

They smiled at each other and conversation thankfully ended when they arrived in front of the Centre. When Louis and Harry get off the car and Zayn drove away with Niall, Harry looked at him crookedly with a goofy smile.

'Sexual chemistry in that car was off the charts, eh?' He smiled 'and for once I'm not talking about us' he said tugging Louis to his side

'I know. They're idiots.' Louis sighed and rested his head on Harry's chest. 'Correction. Zayn's an idiot. I should probably talk to him soon'

'Lou you don't need to fix everything'

'I do though. I mean the things I can. Come on. Let's just go in and get this thing over with' 

'They walked into the centre hand in hand. There were few people sitting behind desks. The place was litered with posters and rainbows. They looked around to find someone to talk to. The tall guy with unnatural high quiff came over to them.

'Hi guys. I'm Nick. I work in lgbt chapter of the centre. What do you need?' He asked smiling before he looked at Harry up and down with obvious interest. Louis narrowed his eyes and sneaked up his arm around Harry's waist tugging him possesively to his side. 

'I'm Louis. This is my boyfriend Harry' he said accenting a word 'boyfriend'. Nick just smirked lightly and shook their hands. 

'I'm trying to arrange some kind of seminar on tolerance in my highschool. Let's just say the place is crowded with either bullies or cowards. Thought it would be better idea than beating them up. I was hoping you guys would help'

'And who's doing the beating?' Nick smiled. Short jokes. How dare he. Bloody giant.

'Someone who's being pushed to his last limit' 

'Louis is boxing. Impressive bicep, trust me' Harry said proud of his boyfriend oblivious to Nick's antics as always. 

'Well I'm glad you came. We can definetly help you' Nick said ignoring Harry's comment

They spend hours talking about details. Nick was trying to flirt with Harry which started to annoy Louis. No, scratch that. He was way past annoyed at this point. He was actually furious. He was one second away from storming out. Harry noticed that Louis was riled up but he obviously didn't know the reason. He was oblivious like that, never realising how beautiful he was. He looked at Louis with confused expression and squeezed his knee in comforting gesture. 

'Well I guess we have pretty much everything covered. We will need to meet up couple of times to discuss the details but what we have now should be enough for your school board meeting. Call me after to let me know if we have a go' 

'Sure. Even if we don't have a go we're still doing this' Louis said determined.

'I like this attitude. You should think about speaking yourself. Maybe some of your friends from school too? Messege is always more powerful if it's coming from someone you know' 

'I can ask' Louis smiled already making a mental note to himself to call Niall. 

They exchanged their goodbyes and Harry and Louis went to catch a bus. Louis was quiet all the way and a little grumpy.

'Lou. What's up? Everything looks good yeah?' Harry asked tugging on his hand

'He was flirting with you!' Louis exclaimed loudly

'Who?' Harry asked with wide eyes

'Nick!'

'Lou don't be silly' Harry giggled.

'I'm silly? Me? It's you who's walking around with that long legs of yours with bouncing curls and dimples and that pretty disney princess face of yours, speaking pretty words from that pink plump cushions of lips and those green eyes making people fall in love with you left and right and I'm the one who needs to deal with it!' Louis said gripping his hips tightly

'Baby' Harry whispered blushing prettily and ducking his head down 'you think that I'm that pretty?' He smiled shyly

'Harold don't be daft. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen' Louis said with serious expression tugging on one of his curls. 

'I love you so much' Harry sighed before wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and kissing him with all his might. Louis brought him closer by his waist and kissed him back. 

'You're the only one I see Lou. Every other boy, hell, every other person is grey next to you. I don't even see their faces. I never did. I don't need to know what's out there. You're keeping me grounded. And yes we're young and all that crap adults are always saying to us but I know it now just the same as I'll know in fifty years: you're it for me.' He whispered in Louis' ear. Louis felt tears prickling in his eyes and smile on his face so big he was actually affraid he will break his face in half. He kissed Harry's neck right below his ear.

'You're it for me too' he said into his skin.

They looked into each other's eyes for a minute before they both bursted into fit of giggles.

'We're so sappy. Everyone's right. We're disgusting.' Louis laughed.

'I don't mind being disgusting with you' Harry smiled softly.

Forever was implied.


	5. The one where someone walks away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Very very sorry about taking so long to update my computer was down and I couldn't update it even though I had the entire thing written on paper :D 
> 
> I try to be better with the next chapter. I hope you are still out there somewhere reading this :)))

Zayn was not delusional. He could admit that he liked Niall. But all knowing glances from Louis couldn't change the simple fact that he knew it wasn't going to last. It never did. That's why he stopped going into relationships. It always played up like that, he liked someone, he was high on them for about 3 weeks before meeting someone else, and liking them. And then he had to had the whole awkward conversation and explain to a person that no you did not do anything wrong, no I did not cheat on you, nothing at all happened I just like someone else. A little bit more than you. He learned his lesson thank you very much. He was just this kind of a person, noone could capture his full attention for more than few weeks, it didn't mean that they were boring, most of them were wonderful people, Zayn was just restless.

Thankfully Louis was too preocupied this last few weeks with getting together his little charity social awerness thingy so he didn't have time to be on Zayn's ass every second of every day like he would normally be. He and Nick were always busy but it even doubled when they got a green light from a school board. Somehow Nick found himself hanging out not only with Louis but with all seven of them which was annyoing the shit out of Lou. See the problem was Nick was having a hard time in hiding his obvious attraction to Harry (or if you ask Zayn he wasn't really trying very much). Louis was always yelling at him and snapping but Nick was unfazed. It was great to see Lou so out of control for once. 

Louis also tried to talk Niall into giving a speech, since Grimmy suggested that it would be best to have some speakers from school. Louis was stubborn, especially since Niall never really gave him an answer, he was always saying that he'll think about it. And now it was November which meant they had a little over the month before the date and Louis was getting impatient. 

'Niall did you finally thought about it ? I really need your answer to work you into the schedule' Louis said one Friday afternoon when they were sitting in a bar, just Louis Harry Niall and Zayn since Liam was on a double date with Cara, Kenny and their friend Lucy. 

'Lou I don't really have anything to say?' 

'Of course you do! You experienced it! You know how it is to have them bully you ... Oh' Louis stopped himself mid-sentece 'That why...?' he trailed off

Niall looked him in the eye for a second before blushing and ducking his head down with embarasment

'It okay Ni. I have few people who asked to speak from school, it's more than enough.' Louis said poking blonde boy in the cheek. 'Another round of pints?' 

And you know the point is Zayn was mad. He hated the fact that Niall was still so insecure about everything. Forget the stupid speech it wasn't the problem, the problem was the fact that he was affraid of those people. Zayn squeezed Niall's knee under the table trying to cheer him up a little bit. They were tip toeing around each other since the whole Blake/Connor incident which was actually ridicoulus since they never saw either of them again. So Zayn felt like there was a huge weight taken off his shoulders when Niall smiled at him brightly. 

'Hey I want to show you something after this. You busy tonight?' he whispered to Niall when Louis and Harry started to make out. Obviously.

'Show me what?' Niall asked with his head titled to the side. He looked cute like this. All soft and giggly. Zayn wanted to kiss him. 

'You'll see' he winked instead 'let's just finish this pint and go, they're going to go bone in a minute anyway' 

'I never knew how little sex I was having until I've met them' Niall snorted. 

'Yeah it's disgusting' Zayn nodded in agreement.

Niall looked over to Haz and Lou who were smiling at each other wrapped inside each other's arms. Their faces were impossible close together and Louis just peaked his tongue out and licked Harry's nose which made the latter giggle and prep Louis' whole face with little kisses. 

'I don't know, look hella cute to me' Niall smiled softly saying it mostly to himself. 

'God you caught monogamy of them, let's move' Zayn rolled his eyes and downed his beer in one go. Niall followed his lead and he tapped Harry's shoulder after standing up. 

'Hey lovebirds! We're leaving!' Harry just waved a hand in their general direction but he didn't bother to look at them or remove his mouth from Louis'. Louis also growled into Harry's mouth at the loss of his hand on his ass so Harry obviously eagrly applied and grabbed a handful of Louis ass and placed him on his lap. Zayn just rolled his eyes again and Niall laughed carefree as always. They went outside to a bus stop. It was probably the last of the warm days this year. And Zayn tried to remember how Niall looked when the sun was reflecting in his hair. He really wanted to draw him. 

'So what's the surprise?' Niall asked when they sat on the bus, bouncing up and down on his seat.

'Patience cupcake' Zayn said placing his hand on Niall's bouncing knee. He just wanted him to stop. It wasn't like he really really wanted to touch him in any place possible. Shut up. The whole touching thing was getting out of control. He should probably stop. And he will do exactly that starting tommorow. He was a weak man. Sue him. 

Finally they reached their stop and they walked few minutes before Zayn stopped in the middle of the street out of the blue. He also didn't let go of Niall's hand after he pulled him by it out of the bus. Details. He spun Niall around not letting go of his hand and placing Niall in front of him holding his hand across his stomach. He could feel Niall tensing a little, he waited for him to relax before he whispered in his ear. 

'Look ahead' 

'I don't...' Niall started before gasping queitly. Before him on the ugly and old facade of a building there was a graffiti. 'You.. This is yours? You painted it?' he asked in awe. It was a painting of two boys kissing. It looked like a comic book with a huge rainbow letters above their heads which read LOVE WINS. It was beautiful.

'Yes. I have few of those around town' 

'That's ... Fuck. This is amazing' Niall said turning around to face Zayn. He looked at the other boy from behind his eyelashes and he was getting warm under Zayn's gaze. He heard a car honking in the background breaking the spell. He took a step back with an apology written all over his face.

'There are people, so...' he said ashamed.

'So what?!' Zayn asked grabbing Niall's hips forcefully and bringing him close once again. 'You're never going to be happy if you keep hiding. Look at all these people, they don't care! You stumbled upon one homophobic prick that doesn't mean you should be fucking affraid all the time!' 

'How do you know they don't care? How could you possibly know that?!' Niall yelled punching Zayn in the chest the best he could with how close Zayn was holding him. 

'You want me to prove it?' Zayn asked with a mischievious glint in his eyes. Niall tried to stop him, he really did since he didn't expect anything good from this. For crying out loud Zayn was running around town tagging walls with queer porn. But before he could say anything Zayn threw his head back and screamed from the top of his lungs 'I'm gay!!' he looked at Niall and smiled.

'Who the fuck cares Ni? Look around. Noone gives a shit. At some point you're going to need to take off the seat belt and fight for this. Because they may not care. But you sure as hell should' 

Niall looked around expecting weird looks, or even disgusted ones. But that didn't happened. He saw a young girl giggling and showing them a thumbs up, other than that people were indifferent, and for now. It was the best he could hope for. They didn't care. He could kiss Zayn right here and now and they wouldn't bat an eyelash. As soon as he thought about it he became really aware of how close they were standing. Zayn's fingers were digging into his skin shooting electricity bolts through his spine, his body was radiating heat and Niall really wanted to kiss the shit out of him and let everybody watch. 

So he did just that. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him onto his lips. Zayn released a deep breathe into Niall's mouth like he was waiting for this in weeks before kissing him back. Niall tasted like summer. Like warm nights, waking up at noon and lying on the beach at midnight. He tasted like freedom and fun and hapinness and kiss was over way too soon for Zayn's liking. 

'I'm going to speak at Lou's thing' Niall whispered against Zayn's jaw.

'Yeah?' Zayn asked filled with pride

'Yeah' Niall nodded slightly adjusting the collar of Zayn's shirt with a small smile playing on his lips.

After that they went hand in hand to a bus stop. It was quiet between them but Zayn refused to let it get weird again. It was just a kiss, pretty great one but nothing to freak out over. 

'So um... See you at the Grimmy's party tommorow?' he asked when Niall was supposed to catch his bus

'Definetly' Niall smiled and got into the bus.

Zayn smiled as well and went home. 

The day after that he woke up fresh and in the wonderful mood. 

'Hello sweetie. Breakfest is on the table' his mom said and kissed his cheek. They sat down and started to eat while Zayn's dad was still reading newspaper. 

'So what are you doing today honey?' his mum asked after a while

'Going to a party' Zayn shrugged

'With whom?' 

'Mom the only people I ever go out with are still the same as always. I have a same group of friends that I had since I was a kid. So I'm going out with them and Niall- the new kid from Lou's school? I told you about him.' 

'Well If it's a party like always you can definetly skip it. You need to be home for dinner today' his mom said not looking at him

'Mom it's Saturday why do I have to be home for dinner?' 

'Just ran into priest Jackson yesterday. I asked him to come for dinner and he was wondering how are you doing so you should stay, talk to him'

Zayn narrowed his eyes suspiciously

'He didn't see me in years. Mostly because I don't go to his church anymore. Cause of the whole you know 'gays will go to hell' thing? So why on earth he would wonder how I am?' 

'No need to get angry son' his dad interjected and put down newspaper. Wow. If the newspaper is put down this must be serious. 

'We just want you to talk to someone who can help you figure things out' his mom said with worried expression

'Figure what out? What the fuck are you talking about?' 

'Dad's friend saw you with some boy yesterday on the street. Zayn you need to realise how inapropriate it is for you to flaunt your lifestyle. Priest Jackson is going to...' his mom said tightly not looking him in the eye.

'Are you fucking kidding me?!' Zayn yelled in the middle of her sentence 'He's going to do what? Perform and exorcism on me?! I'm gay not fucking possesed!' he said standing up a little on the verge of blowing up.

'Just sit down and listen to your mother.'

'Priest will help you..'

'No.' Zayn said with stern expression 'you can't pray it away' he gritted through his teeth 'you can't pray away the gay!!' he yelled before storming out the door. 

He didn't know what to do with himself, he found his way to the tree house and he lit up a joint he found in their emergency stash. He was so fucking tired of this bullshit. The most frustrating thing was that he knew his parents loved him. They weren't exactly hateful, they were ignorant. Sure it didn't change facts, it didn't mean that they were harmless but it meant they did what they did because they loved him. And he hated it. He hated that he couldn't just shut the fucking door, pack his things and leave. If they would be homophobic and they would hurt him he could have just leave and not look back. But like that he had to stay because even though they were hurting him all the time he didn't want to hurt them back. He just wanted them to finally get it. They didn't understand and it was expected since noone ever taught them about different sexual orientations, but they didn't even try to understand and it was driving him insane. 

After one smoked joint he felt a calm spreading through his body and an urgent need to punch something untill his knuckles bleed or scream until he won't be able anymore was slowly going away. Good. He was good at choking everything down. So he did. Just in time for the party.

Niall drove to a party with Lou and Hazza. Grimmy greeted them at the door and Louis blocked him from hugging Harry. Niall chuckled cause that had to be a record even for them. Usually it took them about 10 minutes for Nick to shamelessly out a moves on Harry and Louis to be pissed about it. Harry just rolled his eyes fondly and grabbed his boy's bum, he was pretending he was tired of Louis' jealous antics but the truth it he loved it. There was nothing better that his boy getting teritorial. 

They found Cara and Kenny sitting beside Liam in the corner of the room.

'Payner! How was a date with Lucy?' Louis asked excited and he saw Cara and Kendall laughing while Liam frowned.

'It was going pretty well' Cara started 'he was a little bit awkward but Lucy was aware of that beforehand and she found that endearing so we were good to go' 

'That is until he spilled his Coke all over her white dress' Kendall chimmed in

'Yeah and knocked her in the head with his elbow while trying to took of his jacket' Cara smiled

'And actualy nearly killing her on ice skates' 

'Before skating right into her, making her fall and sprain her ankle. We went to a hospital with her but she didn't really want a second date after that' Cara finish with a small shrug

'Even If she did her mom wouldn't let her go out with me after I practically maimed her for life!' Liam said throwing his hands in the air

'Li it's just an ankle. And you just awkward like that cause you don't feel good around those girls. You just need to meet someone right for you' Niall smiled and hugged Liam from behind

'Or date boys now. Come on! We all like dick why can't you?' Louis whined

'Excuse you. We don't like dick' Kendall said appaled by the mere suggestion and kissed her girlfriends neck for emphasis. They looked good, they looked like they really worked out their issues. 

'Speaking of liking dick... 'Where's Zayn?' Harry asked smirking

'I go look for him!' Niall said probably too fast for it to be considered casual. Louis eyed him carefully and looked like he may want to ask questions so Niall decided to bail right this second. He was finishing his first beer when he finally saw Zayn. 

He sat on the armchair wearing all black with cigarette in his mouth. His eyes were closed, shadows were playing on his face, making his cheekbones look sharper, smoke was enveloping him making him look like a fantasy. He looked like the personification of desire. He had two boys on him, sucking on his neck, touching him anywhere they could. One of the boys put his hand on Zayn's dick and he opened his eyes finding Niall in the second. He opened his mouth in a moan and Niall felt like someone just punched him in the stomach. Zayn bucked his hips into the starngers hand not taking his eyes off of Niall, who was glued in place. Zayn titled his head to the side giving the other boy a room for latching onto his neck and smirked at Niall. And that was it. 

'What are you doing?' he asked picking him up violently by his shirt.

'Having fun? Doesn't it look fun?' Zayn smiled a little dazed 

Niall felt his fists curling so he pushed Zayn out on the balcony. It was empty since everyone was smoking inside. It was dark, the city lights in far distance, wind messing up with Zayn's hair and sneaking inside his shirt. 

'What's wrong?' Niall asked queitly placing himself in Zayn's space

'Everything is peachy now that you're here' Zayn mumured and sneak his hands onto Niall's ass bringing them together and grinding into blonde boy.

'Seriously Zayn? You're trying to fuck me with a boner someone else gave you? Are you kidding?' Niall asked confused and a little hurt and stepped back, forcefully removing Zayn's hands from his ass. 

'Why would I be kidding? You're hot, I'm hot, let's just do it. It's not a big deal' Zayn said smiling

'Yeah it kind of is. Zayn we're way past causual hook up don't you think? We're friends who kissed twice without it leading somewhere else. You kissed me in the middle of the street and you can't even blame it on the alcohol since you were sober. Don't make this into cheap hook up.' 

'What's wrong with cheap hook ups? I happen to love cheap hook ups! They make you feel good. And you know what you make me feel right now? Guilty. Did I ever promised you a thing Nialler? No I did not. Because it was never going to be something more for me. You knew it from the begging. We're not boyfriends, we're not dating, we're nothing. So you're either take a cheap hook up or you can just kindly fuck off' Zayn slured. '

Niall nodded slightly trying to breathe and most importantly don't cry. Nothing. The word was ringing in his ears making it hard to think. He felt like he was going to throw up.

'You're right. It was nothing' he said shailky not even trying to hide biterness in his tone. He swallowed loudly and wanted to turn around and just walk away. Anywhere but here, but Zayn catch his elbow.

'Niall... Can we...' Zayn started with almost apolegetic expression 

'No.Don't. Don't apologize,if you don't want to take it back' Niall said queitly looking into his eyes. Zayn just averted his eyes but stood still.

'Yeah. Got it. Don't worry I won't be troubling you anymore'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all Zayn's parents are completely fictional characters and they aren't in any way even remotly similar to real life Zayn's parents. Cause this is you know, fiction, and everything here is just a figment of my imagination.
> 
> And about religion I know that Zayn is muslim in real life but my character is catholic for one simple reason, I think I'm going to go into this religion thing again at some point of this story and I didn't want to write about muslim religion since I know close to nothing about it. So I thought it would be best to write about something I know rather than try to keep to the facts in fictional story and ending up insulting someone with my wrong understatment of this religion.
> 
> Thank you for reading :))


	6. The one where Niall takes his own advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! I kind of needed to get this one out of the way so it's not my best but I still hope you like it! All comments and kudos and everything are highly appreciated :D cherished even! 
> 
> Love you all xx.

'Zayn' Niall said coldly after he greeted everyone else with hugs 

'Niall' Zayn answered just as calmly.

Everyone looked between two of them annoyed. It was almost a month of these awkward encounters and everyone was frankly sick of it. They tried to help, to at least offer some advice or comfort but noone had any idea what happened between them. Everytime someone asked they had only one answer: 'Nothing'. 

'No hanger-ons today?' Niall frowned unikindly. It was such a weird thing seeing this expression on his face. Niall was made of sunshine and happiness, so seeing him with this vindictive expression was so not like him that Louis shuddered.

'The night is still young. Jealous much?' Zayn smirked looking straight into Niall's eyes completely unfazed

'Of you or them?' Niall mocked

'You tell me'

Niall opened his mouth to shot back but Louis stopped him.

'Shut up both of you. Jesus you're tiring. I would love to see the next episode of this soap opera but today is not about you' Louis snapped 'Liam against all odds managed to score a third date with this girl and she'll be here in a minute so fucking behave both of you or I'll put you in the time out' Louis said fuming

Niall at least had a decency to blush but Zayn just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer.

'Am I the only one who is turned on by bossy Louis?' Harry asked with slightly rosy cheecks.

'Yes' everyone else replied in unison and Louis smiled at his boy and swipe his finger along Harry's plump bottom lip. 

'later baby' he promised winking.

'So Li, who is this girl?' Niall asked feeling a little bit guilty about the way he's been acting out.

'My friend Maya!' Kendall piped in excited 'She's like crazy hot and cool!' 

'And she's going out with Li?' Zayn snorted 

'Fuck off I'm cool!' Liam punched him in the arm

'Of course you're cool!' Harry said like he was personally offended

'Just not entirely highschool cool' Cara said patting Liam's head.

'Well thankfully Maya thinks he's really cool' Kendall said cutting the subject 'Liam was perfect on their date!' she actually sounded like a proud mother.

'She likes bad boys. Like these strong silent types? So Liam was just barely speaking! And she bought it!' Cara grinned happily

'Well thankfully that leave no place for Liam to put a sock in his mouth' Louis giggled

'I know right!?' Liam nodded excited. 'Okay there she is!'

They all turned around and saw tall curvy girl with long black hair. She was really beautiful and was smiling kindly at all of them. After they exchange names she sat beside Liam. The conversation started of great, but the longer they talked and the more they drunk it was getting more and more bizzare. 

'So tell me something I don't know about this one!' Maya said pointing to Liam 'Spill all his dark secrets!' he giggled

'Well I could tell you about the time he snogged Zayn...' Louis giggled as well

'I never turn down a snog' Liam said shrugging, repeating the exact same words that Zayn told about the situation. His face expression was bored and he looked like all of this was beneath him. Who the fuck even train him to look like that? Most of the time he looked like excited puppy that you just wanted to cuddle and toss the ball. 

'That's hot' Maya breathed playing with his hair

'Or the time he throw up all over his mom's roses' Harry laughed by Louis' side

'Probably shouldn't be drinking this much. Oh well' Liam said and Louis looked at him with big eyes. Honestly it was weird, Liam never acted like that. As the evening progressed every time someone made a comment about Liam he somehow spin it to show Maya what a bad boy he was. It was slightly disturbing. Zayn went to a dancefloor with Cara and Kenny and five of them stayed at the table. Louis Harry and Niall were laughing already pretty wasted and Liam had almost a lapful of Maya. She was leaning into his side, whispering in his ear or touching his chest. He just sat there with an arm drapped around her back casually looking ahead while pretending he didn't even notice the girl.

'M going for a smoke' he said standing up and without a word he left.

'I go with him' Niall offered immadietly and run after Liam.

He found him standing outside of the pub smoking violently. He didn't even put on a jacket so he was shivering.

'Hey Li' he said approaching Liam and lighting up his own cigarette

'How do you think it's going? She likes me right?' he asked with huge eyes.

'Well she definetly likes whoever you've been playing.' Niall said carefully

'What do you mean?' 

'I think you got way to caught up in making them like you. You always take those advices and you try to become someone else for them and why you should do that? Do you really like this whole I don't give a shit persona? Because that's not you at all, and you should be with someone who likes you for who are. So what if it takes her a little more time to get here? I'm single too! You're not alone amongst the couple now'

 'Noone likes me Niall! They don't want a dork who barely even kissed a girl!' Liam exclaimed annoyed and put out his cigarette with his feet.

'Did you actually show any of them that dork who barely kissed a girl? Cause all I hear is how you tried to be this or tried to be that, why not just be yourself? I know it sounds cheesy, but that's the point isn't it? To find someone you can be yourself with, who won't judge you or make you feel bad because of it. Teenage girls are thaught to like bad guys. Most of them give in to a pressure to be cool, and that includes having a cool boyfriend, but do you want someone like that? Or do you want someone strong minded who won't give a shit about what others think?'

It took Liam about ten minutes to finally answer. Niall was frozing his balls of and smoked another cigarette before Liam finally opened his mouth.

'I don't think I even like her.' he whispered 'Like don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with her, I just, I don't enjoy that kind of people, I get anxious around them. She's like too giggly and she squels and is over enthusiastic about everything' he rubbed his eyes with his hands

'I think you should get her home, mate. Talk to her. If you were pretending to be someone else, there is a chance she was too. Ask her out. Ask her to get to know you for real' Niall said rubbing Liam's back.

'What If she doesn't want me the way I am?' Liam asked in a small voice

'Then she wasn't right for you. Noone can ask you to change who you are. If they are not wiling to accept you that way they don't deserve you... Shit.' the moment the words left his mouth the realisation downed on him. He was an asshole.

'What?' Liam asked confused

'Nothing babe. Let's just get inside yeah? I'm fucking freezing and you should talk to Maya. If you need someone after let me know yeah?' 

'Yeah. Thanks Ni'

'Anytime buddy' 

They went back inside and Niall saw Liam asking Maya to go, she just nodded her head and they left. Louis and Harry were already occupied with each other so Niall just sat back drinking his pint and looked around to find Zayn. He was dancing with some guy. Niall felt a pang of jealousy and his stomach twisted with guilt. He gave Liam an excellent advise didn't he? The problem was she never took it himself. He wanted Zayn to change and when he didn't want to he was punishing him for it. He stood up and walked towards them dancing.

'Z can I talk to you for a second?' he asked yelling over the music. The guy he was dancing with made an annoyed face and pulled Zayn towards him 'He will be right back mate I promise' Niall smiled softly even though he really wanted to tell the guy to fuck off. Zayn eyed him curiously and sighed defeated.

'Wait by the bar yeah? I'll be back in a minute' he said to a guy and kissed his cheek before nodding towards Niall and going outside.

They stood in exact same spot Niall stood just a few minutes ago with Liam. 

'So? I'm fucking freezing. What do you want?' Zayn asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

'I wanted to apologize. I was acting like a dick. And I just realised that when I was talking to Liam. The point is I wanted you to be someone else and it's not okay. You told me hundred times, others told me hundred times that you are not relationship type and somehow I still thought that I could change that. Granted you could have worded it nicer but the point is: it was my fault. I shouldn't assume that you like me like that.' 

'Niall... I...' Zayn started and reached his hand towards blonde boy but he stepped back

'No, seriously Z. It's okay it's not your fault that you don't like me like that. Can we just be friends now? Like without all of the physical stuff? Cause I don''t think I can sound even more pathetic but I do like you. And I don't think I'll be able to handle sex being just sex with you. But I'll get over it. I can't be mad that you don't like me back. ' Niall laughed nervously.

Zayn looked at him. He was a master of looking at people. It always felt like he could read your mind and it was nerve-wracking. He was quiet for what felt like eternity and Niall almost thought that he will throw his apologise in his face. But then he sighed like he made some kind of desicion and smiled lightly.

'Yeah it's okay Ni. I'm sorry too for being a dick at that party. I had some stuff and I took it out on you. It was uncalled for.' 

'Let's just stop apologizing now yeah?' Niall laughed trying to make all the weird tension dissapear 'You have a hot boy downstairs and I should probably go home, so.' 

'I'll walk you home!' Zayn proposed eagerly

'Oh no, there's no need. I'll be careful promise. And I don't want that guy you've been dancing with to haunt me down and murder me for taking you away' Niall giggled.

He didn't even look at Zayn he just went inside and took his jacket. After he said goodbye to his friends he turned around and saw Zayn pulling a guy from before into the bathroom. He shook his head and went home trying to reason with himself all the way there that he had no right to be upset. 

 

The day 'Anti bullying rally' was supposed to take place in school Niall couldn't sleep much. It was the last day before Christmas break and he just wanted to get it over with. He was nervous about his speech, it wasn't long. It was just one of the milion same stories about being afraid but doing it anyway. Also that night after this they were suppose to go out and celebrate Louis' birthday since his actual one were on Christmas Eve and half of the people were out of town for Christmas. Niall himself was visiting family in Irleand. It was 7 am and he was already dressed and he waited for Harry to pick him up. Louis was already there making sure everything was perfect. When the doorbell rang he tried to teach the door first but his mom obviously beat him to it.

'Hello Mrs. Horan. My name is Harry. I'm here to pick up Niall?' Harry said polite as always. 

'Aren't you a gentleman!' Niall's mom gushed 'And handsome too. Tell me Harry, do you have a partner?' she asked with polite curiosity and Niall groaned

'Mom stop harrasing every boy that come through this door. This is Louis' boyfriend.' Niall said emerging from a kitchen before his mom could ask Harry about any of his available friends

'You're Louis boyfriend! Such a lovely couple you are! Louis is head over heels for you!' she exclaimed, motioning for Harry to come in. She was also in love with Louis, he charmed her pants off the minute she saw him. He didn't need to though, after Niall told her he was the one who protected him at school she basically cut of his circulation by hugging him so tight. 'So Harry do you know any single boys for my son to date? You have such a wonderful taste, I'm sure you can fix him up with someone!' 

'Moooom' Niall whined. 'I don't need your help getting boys. I can get one just fine on my own' 

'PST. Why would you do that on your own? I asked around in the office but noone offered me any dates! Could you imagine?' her face was a perfect combination of horror and wonder 'But now you're here and between you and that gorgeous boyfriend of yours I'm sure you'll help me get someone nice for Niall, right?' she turned to Harry with hopefully expression

'I'll do anything in my power m'am. In fact, today there should be plenty of boys, so maybe he will come home with a date! If he doesn't it won"t be for a lack of trying on my part I can assure you!' 

Niall's mom cackled loudly and Niall rolled his eyes. He kissed his mom quickly told her he'll be home late and pulled out Harry of the house. 

'Your mom is awesome!' Harry giggled when they were in the car

'She's a little overboard, but.. At least it's this way. She's like super politically correct and she always wants to find me a boyfriend.'

'That's so cute! She gets so excited! You're just like her! Sooo.. Are we trying to find you a boy today?' Harry smiled with dimples

'Well I wouldn't be opposed to that' Niall shrugged 'But like no pressure, I'm sad that I wasn't here for the Andy the male fire fighter incident but I don't want you to actually go this crazy to find me a date' 

'Well lucky for you Lou will be actually way to busy to get involved' Harry laughed. 

They made it to the school and met with Louis who was running around checking on everything so they sat in the gym next to all their friends who skipped school to support Louis and Niall. When it was his time to speak Niall actually stopped feeling nervous. He saw Matt in the audience with earphones looking slightly annoyed but who cared? It wasn't him he was trying to change. It was the rest of them, people who just needed to be educated. After Lou's speech everyone else made their way to classrooms where speakera were supposed to talk to them seperatly. All seven of them stood alone in the gym with Grimmy and one other guy 

'How's it's going Lou?' Zayn asked

'Good I think. People are listening, asking questions. There's going to be one last speech. Tom will give it' Louis said motioning to a guy who stood with Grimmy.

'Why you 're leaving him for the end?' Kenny asked 

'Because his story is the most powerful, just wait and listen.' 

After that someone called for Louis to go and help and they were left to their own devices.

'Hey Liam, where's Maya?' Niall asked. After they little talk few days ago Liam called and said he came clean and she still wanted to go out. She was suppose to come today with all of them

'We're not seeing each other anymore. We just didn't work like that. She was bored and I was nervous all the time soo we called it quits' Liam said with a small smile

'Don't sweat it buddy. She's out there somewhere' Niall smiled and patted Liam's head

'Yeah I know. I think I'll take a break though. I'll just see what happens' 

Before Niall could answer someone approach them. He was tall, had light brown hair and warm smile.

'Hi guys. Do you know where I can find Louis?' he asked politely

'He's probably in one of the classrooms' Zayn answered immiedietly eyeing a guy from head to toe. Great. Just what Niall needed. See Zayn pulling yet another really, really hot guy.

'Oh, I just wanted to thank him for doing this and for letting me be involved. My sister goes here, I went here 2 years ago, I'm really glad someone is finally trying to make this place better' he smiled 'I'll just wait for him then. I'm Greg by the way' he said and extended his hand to Niall smiling even wider. Niall blushed slightly and mumbeled his name as well and Cara snorted beside him. 

'I heard your speech' he said looking at Niall. Only at Niall 'It was beautiful. I nearly teared up when you spoke about Louis. It takes guts to admit to needing help' 

'It takes more guts to actually stand up to someone' Niall smiled 'But thank you, I'm glad someone liked it' 

'You don't give yourself nearly enough credit pretty boy' Greg winked 

Zayn was looking between them with furrowed eyebrows. Kenny looked at him and raised an eyebrow like she wanted to ask 'Really? Now you're jealous?' he just shook his head and looked around praying that Louis would somehow emerge from somewhere before the guy would be able to ask for Niall's number. It was wrong of him, and petty, and he shouldn't feel this angry, but as long as noone knew.... No harm done right?

'Oh look it's Lou!' Zayn exclaimed loudly when he saw his best friend stepping inside the room, he didn't even realised he interupted Greg mid sentence. Louis saw them and approach the group.

'Hi Louis!' Greg smiled and with apolegetic smile turned away from Niall 'I finished with everything so I'll be going I guess, I just wanted to thank you' 

'No no. Thank you for speaking today Greg! I hope you weren't waiting long?'

'Well I found someone to entertain me' Greg smiled looking at Niall. Louis looked between them and you could see the moment he understood, it was like someone lit a little light bulb in his head.

'You sure you have to get going? We're all going out after this to celebrate my birthday! You're more than welcome!' he said with his biggest smile. The one you couldn't refused even if you tried. Zayn groaned loudly and everyone looked at him. He blushed. It was probably the first time he ever blushed

'Sorry. My back's acting out' he mumbeled and he could see none of his friends were buying it. Louis just shook his head and looked at Greg with hopeful expression.

'You sure I won't be intruding?' Greg hesitated

'No way! I invited you! Come on buddy don't make me beg!' he laughed 'we want him to come Ni, right?' Louis asked with a smirk

'Um, yeah. You should go with us' Niall answered with his face in the beautiful shade of red

'That's all encouragment that I need' 

They spend another two hours talking with Greg. Well Niall talked to Greg. It turns out they had a lot in common. For example Greg always loved music, he sang a little and played some instruments but he always felt like he wasn't good enough to make it as an artist himself so he studied music journalism in uni and he was a president of student radio. Niall was the same, he always felt like he wasn't talented enough to perform but he still wanted to stay in the bussines. Greg told him he had a great voice for a radio. Zayn kept close to them, he wasn't exactly speaking but he didn't want to leave them alone. Greg was eyeing him clearly amused but didn't say a word. They clicked so good that Niall didn't even notice when the gym start to fill up once again and Tom took a stand for one last speech.

He stood in the middle looking at masses of people expactantly waiting for them to quiet down.

'Right' he said in the microphone 'you. The guy with headphones.' he said pointing in the vague Direction of Matt 'take those down and listen' Matt's friends elbowed him and he took out his headphones slightly blushed.

'I gave about hundred of this speeches. That's why I know when someone isn't paying attention. And you should. Half of the teenage suicide are caused by bullying. I'm sure you've heard enough of beautiful stories about brave people that are here with us tonight and perhaps some of you will take it to heart. Perhaps some of you felt ashamed about what you were doing. But I bet there is a good portion of you who still think they're not doing anything wrong. Let's see if I can change your mind. Because this isn't another statement of bullied, it's a statement of bully.' the gym went completely silent

'When I was your age, about six years ago I was a senior in highschool. I was in the football team, was dating pretty girl and had a lot of fun with my friends. There was this kid in my school. He was a little chubby, his voice was a little too high, he also wore colorful clothes and it didn't take us a long time until deciding that he was 'gay' ' he said making air qoutes around the word 'we meant it as an insult, we meant it in the way that there was something wrong with being gay. It started of pretty mild. Few words there, some laughs in the hall, nothing to worry about right? Everytime we were called to headmasters office they would just sent us back with 'boys will be boys' as an excuse for our behaviour. And the point it it was all fun and games. We didn't even have anything against this guy, not for real. But somehow it escalated. He started to fight back, and obviously we, top dogs, couldn't have someone undermining us. So slurs got harsher, there were few incidents of fist fights. And one day it stopped. The guy stopped coming to school. We spread the world that he finally transfered and that we won, not really knowing anything. It felt good for all two days. Because two days after that there was an assembly, on which headmaster told us that the boy killed himself.' 

The air in the gym stood still. Niall looked around and from the corner of his eye he saw Matt looking terryfied.

'We killed him. Try to imagine that. Hard isn't it? Thinking that someone took away their live just so they could get away from you. So if you sat here, throught this entire day and you still don't give a shit about these people maybe you will give a shit about yourself. Maybe you will finally understand that it's not a joking matter. Those things happen. Don't let them happen to you' 

He gave his microphone back to Louis who say that it is all. He told them they can go home but noone moved a muscle. It took them few minutes before people started to live. They saw Tom's back leaving gym quickly after short conversation with Louis, they told Louis that they will wait outside and they stood in front of the school, everyone started to smoke.

'Holy shit' Cara broke the silence first

'That was...' Kenny said and trailed of with the loss of words.

'Hey Horan' Niall heard behind him. He turned around and was pretty sure his eyes would fall out of his eye sockets cause there was Matt.

'All I'm saying I still think the same, but I don't actually want to have you on my concious. So we'll stop' he said and before Niall could say a word he was gone

'Well I didn't see that one coming' Niall laughed a little uneasy

'What a heartfelt apology!' Zayn snorted

'Well that's the best I would get from him probably'

'It''s enough for now. At least he will stop that's amazing' Greg smiled and shouldered Niall lightly.

They were joined by Louis, Harry and Grimmy after few minutes and they went to nearest pub, where Harry reserved a private room for Louis birthday. They all chipped in and bought him a keyboard which was safely delivered to his house, so the only present left to give was Harry's and Grimmy's. Harry put a small package on Louis' lap with a shy smile and looked at his boyfriend with wide scared eyes. If he wasn't so damn endearing it would be laughable, since everyone knew Harry could give Louis air and Louis would still go to his grave remembering this as his best birthday gift ever. He worshipped the ground he walked on. Louis opened the box and saw a neckles with a little oops on it. He smiled wide. Legend had it oops was a first word Harry ever spoke to Louis. On the playground when there were 6 and Harry actually spill mud all over Louis' trousers. Louis of course didn't mind cause boy had really cool hair and he wanted to keep him. So he did.

'I got a matching one' Harry said and took out his neckles that was hidden behind his shirt with a little 'Hi' on it. The first word Louis said. Because when someone gets you all dirty you just smile at them like they"re the sun and you say hi. It's good they were just 6, Louis was pretty sure that if they had been older than that, he would reply with 'Marry me' or 'I want to have your babies' 

'Hazza I love them.They're so beautiful! Beautiful neckles from my beautiful boy. I couldn't be happier.' he tucked Harry into his side and kissed him lightly nosing into his jaw. 'I love you' he whispered when he thought noone was listening. 

'I love you too Boo' Harry replied with toothy grin. 

'Well enough of that or I'm going to puke. Open mine Lou!' Grimmy said throwing a present his way. Louis tore up a wrapping paper and took out a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs. He raised an eyebrow at Grimmy

'You should chain this one to your bed, cause I'm definetly stealing him away' Grimmy winked motioning towards Harry.

'No change in hell' Harry replied 'But we should definetly try those' 

 


	7. The one where temperature changes by a minute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm giving you next chapter rather fast :D I just got a new job and I'm having loads of night shifts so I don't have anything better to do than just write :D 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments I love them and I love you all cause this is actually the first story that I have a motivation to write and it's just because I know someone is reading :D 
> 
> I present to you exlusively Ziall's chapter. Hope you like it ! :D 
> 
> And if you thinking about letting me know what you think- DO IT! Seeing (1) next to my inbox gives me life!!
> 
> Also feel free to visit me on tumblr - my user name: exquisitetrouble (yep I have no idea how to make this into link :D)

Niall has just come back from Ireland and was hungovered as fuck. His old friends took him to pub crawl and they partied for 18 hours straight. Niall made in just in time to board the plane. So when the finally made it home at 5 pm all he wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately the world had other plans. His phone started to ring around 7 and he didn't answer it at first praying that whoever that was will give it up. But no such luck. Finally after seventh time Niall was tired of his ringtone so he stood up from his bed with a groan and picked up the phone that was laying on the desk. When he saw the name on the screen his stomach made a swoop.

'Jesus finally. Why don't you picking up your phone?' Zayn asked instead of saying hello like you know well mannered person

'I was sleeping asshole. And you woke me up. I have the worst hangover ever' Niall grumbled sitting on the bed.

'Oh poor baby' Zayn mocked 'I'm on my way to pick you up' 

'Why?'

'Because I need a lookout guy and Louis is having a fuck fest with Harry since they didn't see each other for three days which apparantely is a national disaster.' Duh went unsaid

'Why can't you just go with Liam?' Niall whined. So he was a little cry baby when he didn't get enough sleep or food. Sue him. 

'Because Liam is a little pussy and he would literally die if he would get arrested so' 

'I don't want to get arrested either!' 

'Well then it's a good thing won't. I'm here. Open the door' he said and the line went silent. 

Niall stood up from his bed and moved in a slow pace downstairs. Zayn could wait thank you very much. He's not going to appear too eager. When he went downstairs he saw Zayn and his mother in the kitchen. Shit.

'And this is Niall when he was 4! He wore this tutu for months! He didn't want to take it off, and when some boys in his class was teasing him he just laughed at them and told them that he's the prettiest than them all. He wasn't so good in grammar then' Niall's mom laughed pointing at the photo album.

'Mom you were alone with him for like what 5 minutes? And you already managed to whip up the baby photos?' he asked rolling his eyes fondly

'Oh that's plenty of time!' his mom smiled and stood up from the chair 'I leave you boys to it' she moved towards Niall and she was passing him in the hallway she smiled and whispered 'handsome! And single too! Up top!' and she put her hand up waiting for a high five. 

'Mom.' Niall deadpanned.

'Yeah yeah, I'm leaving. Let me know if you won't be coming home tonight. It was lovely to meet you, Zayn' she winked and just like that she was gone.

Zayn was smirking at Niall clearly amused.

'Not even a word' Niall threatened and motion to Zayn to follow him.

When they were in his bedroom he closed the door and leaned awkwardly against them when Zayn proceed to snoop around. He picked his shirts laying on the floor, looked closely at his pictures that were pinned to the wall. He was just going through his CD colletion when he opened his mouth.

'So did your mom really encouraged you to have sex with me AND stay the night?' he asked with amusement

'Staying the night is obviously the worst part for you right?' Niall shot back.

'Answering with question to a question. It's just bad manners' Zayn said with pursed lips like a disapointed patent

'She did. But don't feel so special. She literally does that with everyone' 

'Oh?' Zayn asked with one eyebrow raised like he was encouriging Niall to continue.

'Since I came out she wants nothing more than for me to have a boyfriend. She tried Lou and Hazza before.I'm pretty sure she's one step from asking randoms on the street' Niall laughed a little nervously and Zayn stilled his movements.

'You're lucky. I would kill for a mom like that.' he whispered. Niall wasn't even sure if he was supposed to hear him. It felt so intimate and so vulnerable. Zayn never let his guard down like that. He wondered whether he should say something but Zayn beat him to it. He moved to the other side of Niall's room and stared on the empty wall.

'Shit this is tempting' he moaned. Moaned! As if Niall needed to know how Zayn's moans sound like! 

'What is?' he asked with a tight throat and widely beating heart

'This wall. It's begging me to paint something on it' Zayn said not realising Niall's disstress. 

'Oh' Niall said and willed his heart to beat in it's normal pace 'You can if you want to' Niall shrugged

'Seriously?' Zayn asked with a huge smile on his face. It wasn't his 'this is all beneath me' smile or 'I'm so mysterious' smile or 'I know you want me' smirk. It was his 'Christmas came early and I don't even mean it in a dirty way' smile. It lit up his entire face, Niall felt warm and he literally couldn't look away from Zayn's eyes, cause even though they were dark they were shining like a fucking supernovas.

'What should I paint?' he said rummaging through his backpack and taking out the spray cans.

'Whatever you want really.' Niall breathed and then shook his head to compose himself 'just don't draw penises and it's fine' 

'No penises, got it' Zayn smirked 'Is that a general rule in your room?' Zayn teased

'No. It was no dicks, but since I already let you in here I guess I broke it' Niall replied

'Fair enough' Zayn laughed 'okay just sit on the bed. Back to the wall. I have an idea but I don't want you to see it before I'm done.'

Niall just sighed and got comfortable on the floor leaning against his bed, he could see Zayn spraying an humming to himself. He wanted to peak but decided against it. 

'So.' Zayn started trying to sound casual 'You're seeing Greg?' 

Niall froze. He and Greg got pretty chummy on Louis' birthday, they were texting back and forth ever since and they were actually going on a date. Or a hang out. Niall didn't really know. Greg was great, he was hot and funny and easy going. He liked him, he could easy fall in love with him, if it weren't for... Well, one obvious reason painting on his wall just that second. But he knew Zayn didn't want him like that, it was painful, it was a blow to his ego but he'll get over it. And he won't be sitting around waiting for it to happened, cause by the time he would get over himself Greg could be already gone.

'I flew to Ireland the second day we met. ' Niall stated not really knowing how to approach this question.

'That's not an answer to my question'

Niall sighed and rubbed his eyes tired.

'I'm not seeing him' he said queitly 'But I'm meeting him in a few days' he added after brief suspence 

'Oh. A date?' 

'Undetermined'

'Well did he use a word date when he asked you out?' Zayn said sounding frustrated.

'I asked him out actually. And no I did not use a word date'

Zayn went silent. Niall wanted to turn around and ask him why he cared so much but he was tired. He was tired cause he spend last 18 hours drinking his ass off, he was tired from a plane and from a drive home and he was really tired of Zayn. He was pretty sure that the boy liked him more than he was letting on and it was so frustrating that he never let him know that. Niall was telling himself that Zayn must have been scared but frankly? He knew better. It wasn't a romantic comedy when the boy will realise at the end of the movie that he was an idiot and then they will kiss or run towards each other in a slow motion. See, Niall was an easy going guy. He didn't like to cause problems, he always tried to work everything out and he hated drama. So this whole hot and cold game Zayn was playing wasn't exactly his thing. He closed his eyes just for a second and before he knew it he was asleep.

He woke up on the bed wrapped in the blankets. He could feel someone sitting right beside him, he sat up rubbed his eyes and saw Zayn eating sandwiches.

'Your mom made us' he said smiling and handing Niall another plate.

'I fell asleep?' 

'Yeah mate, I didn't want to wake you I was painting either way. So how do you like it?' 

Niall looked over the wall and gasped in wonder. It was a painting of Niall in a pink tutu with a flower crown on his head with pink cheeks and hands tight around Zayn, wearing all black and rolling his eyes while smoking cigarette. Above them there was inscription which said 'Don't let them stop you from being you'. It was amazing, done in Zayn's usual comic book style. Niall smiled widely.

'You painted us?' 

'I got inspired' 

'You always say that!'

'Can you blame me? Your mom showed me a picture of you wearing a pink skirt come on!' 

'She also show you a picture of you smoking cigarette?' Niall asked smirking. They both knew that there was no reason for Zayn to draw himself next to Niall. 

'No.' Zayn said looking away 'But it's a nice contrast yeah? We're like North and south pole. Or ying and yang' 

Niall laughed nervously. 

'Dude I just woke up it's too early for this psycological shit' he said to mask his confusion. So they were in hot state. Or Zayn was just being friendly and Niall being Niall interpreted it in all wrong ways. 

'Eat up. And then dress in something dark. We're going out. I have a piece to put out' 

Niall didn't even think of denying this offer. He ate his food in the record speed and stood up from the bed to pull out something dark. He didn't bother to go to bathroom to change. So maybe he wanted Zayn to see him. Noone needed to know. He stripped from his clothes and stood in the middle of the room in only his tight boxer briefs.

'So where are we going?' he asked casual, watching how Zayn's eyes was roaming all over his body. He cleared his throat before he answered. 

'Campus. I have a wall there' 

'Tempting one?' Niall asked putting his hand on his hip. He really wasn't speaking about the wall.

'You have no idea' Zayn said. He assesed him with narrowed eyes and threw Niall's phone at him. He barely caught it. 'Greg texted you while you were sleeping' Cold then. 

Niall opened up his messeges and found the text open already.

'You opened it?!' he asked raising his voice. It wasn't really about the text, it was just some story how a customer in shop Greg was working at tried to fix him up with her granddaughter and the look on her face when he asked her if she has any grandsons since he would be more interested in them. 

'I was curious' Zayn said not even looking at Niall and acting completely unbothered.

'You are curious about a lot of things lately' Niall noted bitterly. He really wanted Zayn to give in, to say something, scream at each other or anything really to just get rid of this huge elephant in the room. But Zayn just looked at him for a second and shrugged. Okay then, if that's how he wanted to play it then so be it. Niall texted Greg back, he took his sweet time with it, asked him whether they were still on for their date. (Yes, he used a word date this time, rock'n'roll, living on edge and all that) and just then he dressed himself.

'Let's go' he just said and Zayn followed him out of the house without a word. 

It was fucking freezing so Niall was really glad Zayn brought his car. On the whole way there they were just listening to music, both humming queitly and noone spoke a word. They parked just outside the campus and Niall followed Zayn in. After few minutes they were standing beside the wall of the arts building. It was empty and kind of invating.

'There's a camera just around that corner co whatever you do don't go there' Zayn said pointing towards main entrence. 'I need you to look from both sides, just stride from one side to another' 

'Okay. What are you putting out?' 

'Christmas.' Zayn grinned 'I know I'm a bit late but it's still December right?' 

It seemed like when Zayn was painting he was getting rid of every wall he built around himself. A wall of I don't give a shit and nothing bothers me and I'm just for fun and just like that it was easy to talk to him. These were the moments Niall enjoyed, these were the moments that was almost worth going through other shitty moments that Zayn had. They were trying to come up with a girl for Liam and Zayn didn't mock him once. Granted he never did that out of spite, Liam knew it was a joke and he didn't mind. But seeing Zayn cooing over Louis and Harry when in their faces he was just rolling his eyes was a sight to behold. 

After few hours and Niall being basically frozen to one place they were done. It was a picture of a man dressed as an elf giving Santa a lapdance. Sexy Santa, with abs and meaty hands. It was daring and funny and perfect for this place. His usual rainbow inscription read 'Give Santa some love'. Niall laughed loudly

'Oh men this is gold!' 

'You like it?' Jesus could he be more beautiful?

'Yeah' Niall breathed. The looked at each other and Niall didn't feel a things. He didn't even see anything beside Zayn at this point. Being the centre of his attention was intoxiating. Maybe that was it, he never gave anyone a time of day, maybe that's why everyone wanted it. Niall didn't even knew how long they stood there before loud yell 'you two! Stay were you are!' kicked them back into the motion.

'Shit!' Zayn yelled and picked up his backpack before grabbing Niall's hand and running away. 'Keep your head down! We don't have time to avoid the cameras!' he yelled to Niall and sped up. They had to give it to a guy, he was chasing them for almost 15 minutes before they finally lost him. They sat in the dark alley hidden behind trash cans, waiting out a few minutes. They were squished together with Zayn practically in Niall's lap. They were both breathing rapidly.

'That was close' Zayn whispered laughing

'Yeah' Niall nodded, not being able to inhale and exhale properly just yet.

Zayn leaned in and rest his head on Niall's shoulder. His breath was tickling Niall's neck and he could swear he felt Zayn pressing a light kiss to his collarbone. He was stif holding Zayn by the waist reminding himself how to breathe. Zayn put his hand under his jacket and Niall inhaled loudly.

'Cold' he mumbeled. It was just because Zayn's hand was cold. Not because Niall was sure Zayn's touch could cure cancer. Shut up.

Zayn just hummed into his ear and started to draw small circles on Niall's waist until the boy finally relaxed. 

'There you go' he said queitly and sat straight. His face was just an inch away from Niall. He was looking at his lips and Niall leaned in a little bit testing the waters. Zayn didn't move back. Hot then. He stopped for a minute and just looked at him, giving him a chance to back out, but Zayn was glued to a spot, so he leaned in a little more and just when he brushed his lips against Zayn's the other boy mumbeled into his mouth.

'We should go' 

Cold then. I guess no matter how many times Zayn will play hot the end game will always be cold. 


	8. The one with a breakthrough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so sorry. I couldn't for the life of me decided which Direction (pun fully intended) I wanted this story to go. But I'm here with the update and I really hope there are some of you still waiting for it!  
> I promise I won't leave this story unfinished but I really can't promise regular updates, so so sorry.
> 
> Soooo here it is. Really hope you like it! Comment away and kudos me cause I'm an attention whore I love when you talk about my writting :D

'Mom could you relax for like a second?' Niall pleaded when his mom licked her fingers and started to 'fix' his hair. He worked hard on them today he didn't need her to fix it!

'You have a date!' she exclaimed like that somehow explained her bizzare behaviour.

'Yes ma, I know. Stop acting like I never been on a date' 

'But this is almost grown up date! And the first one since your out! I'm just so proud of you baby' 

'Mommy..' Niall whispered touched and hugged his mom tightly 'I love you but I'll go wait outside. I can't handle you showing him my baby pictures now' 

His mom only laughed a little watery and nodded for him to go. 

Niall stepped outside and was hit with cold breeze. It didn't take him a while to start shivering especially since he was wearing a fancy coat that didn't really keep him warm. But well a sacrifice we made for fashion. He had no idea where they were going so he was having a hard time picking out the outfit, finally settling onto blue plain T-Shirt which brought out his eyes and colorful bomber jacket. Finally Greg arrived and stopped in front of Niall. Before he could get in the car Greg got off and opened a door for him.

'What a gentleman you are' Niall teased kissing his cheek and sat in the car. 

'My mom raised me well' Greg winked.

 They drove for about 20 minutes before Greg pulled out in the campus parking. This was turning into strange deja vu. 

'Where are we going?' Niall asked 

'You'll see' Greg said taking his hand. Just like that. It was simple. You meet a boy you like and you take his hand. Without games, misunderstandings and aching. Niall appreciated simple more and more. What was that line? From the show Louis made him watch? 'What's wrong with easy? Maybe it's easy because it's right' exactly. This- holding hands with amazing guy felt right. Peaceful. 

They went by the arts building and Niall gasped. Zayn's graffiti was standing out on the grey facade of the wall. They were here just two days ago. 

'This graffiti is sick! I saw it this morning!' Greg smiled widely at him

'Yeah it is.' Niall said not really knowing whether he could tell Greg who made it. He didn't know if Zayn would want him to blabber about it.

'The elf looks kind of like you' Greg laughed and touched his cheek for a second. Niall looked over the painting, and yeah, guy had a blond hair, did Zayn really painted it like him? He couldn't. Could he?

'So you're the sexy santa then?' he raised an eyebrow towards Greg covering as always his disstress with light jokes and teasing

'You plan on giving me a lap dance in the future?' 

'Perhaps. But you should know I'll be disapointed if you don't have abs' 

Greg stopped and pulled Niall into him, took his hand and slid it under his coat and his sweater, placing it on his stomach. Niall felt muscles twitching under his palm. Hard muscles. 'I think you would be highly pleased' Greg whispered smirking and looked at Niall for a second before removing his hand and pulling him along. 

Finally they reached their destination and Niall read 'Radio 1' on the building. 

'University radio?' 

'I thought I show you around. You seemed interested in work here' Greg shrugged but Niall could see the uncertanty in his eyes.

'I love it' he smiled 'you sure we can be here?' he hesitated

'I'm a president after all' Greg shrugged and opened a door with a key. 

They went inside and Greg showed him around, Niall was soaking up all of his words. 

'And this is the last stop on our tour. We let some uni bands practice here' he opened the door and Niall gasped. 

There were instruments all over the place pushed to the wall. The whole room was littered with candles and in the middle there were stack of pillows, the box of pizza and few beers and soda. 

'Greg...' Niall breathed but he didn't really know what to say 'wow. This is beautiful' 

Greg just laughed and shook his head 'this is not beautiful. This is how beautiful people should be treated. And you are. Beautiful I mean. And you don't even realise it.' Greg voice was soft and it was coming from a lot closer. Niall looked up and saw Greg standing right in front of him with a little smile. He could see it in his eyes. He knew what Greg will do even before he lowered his head a little, Niall didn't have to think about that, he pushed up on his toes and connected their lips. The kiss was sweet and send an electricity bolt up his spine like kissing new people usually did. It was a good kiss. They smiled at each other and Greg motion for Niall to sit down. 

They were halfway through pizza and Niall was having trouble swallowing from laughing. They did that a lot. Laugh. About stupid things, or not really funny things. Greg always made him laugh, whether it was via text messege or in person Niall was always laughing with Greg. And it felt like light, weightless. Niall loved the feeling.

'Weren't you affraid that the place will burn down while you drove to pick me up?' Niall asked

'I just set it all up but I had a mate of mine light up the candles he left when he heard us inside' Greg smiled

'What did you have to do to make him agree to this?' 

'I promised him that I will give him the apartment for next week, he's having a friend over' Greg said making quotation marks with his fingers when he said a word friend 'It's not so bad, I usually try to get lost when he's coming over, they're really loud, I don't really need to know how far my roommate can take his cock' Niall snorted and a beer went out through his nose.

 'Hey I was meaning to ask you... Do you have any plans for New Year's Eve?' Niall asked on one breath keeping his head down.

'Are you asking me to be your date on New Years Eve Niall Horan?' Greg asked with cheeky smile

'I guess I am' Niall nodded read as tomato.

'Then I guess my answer is yes' Greg smiled and leaned in joining their lips.

The kiss started slow but soon enough Greg was pulling Niall onto his lap and opening his mouth with his tongue. It was nice, just sitting there making out, flling each other up a little bit, Niall may or may not have grind his hips into Greg's lap few times but it wasn't going further. It wasn't frantic, it wasn't going to end with quick shag when you don't even have time to take of your pants all the way not to mention socks. It was one of those highschool making out sessions which are highly underapreciated, when you just kiss and you loose the track of time and you don't think about what you gonna do next, or whether your stomach looks flat in this position cause you're just kissing and it's nice and easy and it leaves you with blue balls but it warms you so much that you don't really care.

So they kissed, and then they laughed and kissed a little more, and then played some music until candles burned out and it was nearly morning, and Greg drived Niall home, and kissed him goodbye on the porch and drove away. And Niall went to bed and lay there with a huge smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach and then he fell asleep. And it was perfect. Greg was perfect.

 

The New Year's Eve came faster than expected and Cara was woken up in the dead of night because her parents were catching an early flight for their vacations. But it was okay since she wanted to clean the house and prepare for the party anyway. She was set to pick up Kenny at 3 pm so she changed into sweatpants and put on some music and danced through the cleaning. She was a little tired when she finally took a shower and drove go pick up her girlfriend. 

Kendall was waiting for her outside the house she was smoking a cigarette. Her long black hair was littered with snow and she was smiling so hard that Cara couldn't tell whether her cheeks were red from the strain or from cold. She was glowing. Cara smiled widely to herself feeling her chest rising with feeling. Hell he was the luckiest girl in the world. Louis always teased her that she was the sappiest of them all and she was just good at hiding it but could you blame her? Did you saw her girlfriend?

'Hi pumpkin' Kenny smiled and breathed out the smoke before kissing Cara all over her face. 

'Hi sweetheart. What are you smiling about?' Cara grinned, mirroring her girlfriend's expression.

'I have great news ' Kenny said excited and she actually bounced on her feet up and down.

'Lay it on me babe' 

'I got an e-mail today. A lady from Parsons. She said that they would love to invite me for an interview next year. She saw my desings online. She said that if they will maintain the level they can offer me a full ride. To Parsons' Kendall's eyes were bright and a little glassy and Cara felt just like Kenny looked. This was everything Kendall dreamt about, sure the plan was to go to London and study there, but Parsons? Who would turn down Parsons?

'Holy shit! That's so amazing! I'm so happy for you! Oh my God! We're moving to New York!' Cara yelled and hugged her girlfriend lifting her of the ground and twirling her around.

'We?' Kendall asked shyly 'that means you maybe will consider going with me?' 

'Are you kidding? I don't need to consider anything. You know I don't have my eyes set on anything. I'll just look up schools in New York, or find a job there or something. Come on it's New York I'll find something to keep me entertain when you'll be off being a hot shot designer' Cara laughed and stroked Kendall's cheek.

'Okay. Yes. Thank you' Kendall breathed and kissed Cara again. Long and passionate and just when she tried to go with a tongue Cara stepped back instictively and held Kendall's waist lightly.

'Babe we're in front of your house, they can see us' she really didn't want to fight, they had way too many fights about that, but she didn't want Kendall to come out like this either.

'I don't care. That's my second great news. Let's just go inside and tell them.' 

'What?' 

'My family is inside. They're all there setting up for the party tonight. I want to tell them, and then go to your house and have sex and then host a party and kiss at midnight and sneak out of that party to have more sex and then kick everybody out at dawn and have sex again and the fall asleep with you and wake up with you and post obnoxious coupley picture on instagram when I'm not affraid my parents will see and move to New York with you and shit! Let"s just do it all. Okay?' she was so excited. Cara hated that she needed to slow her down a little but that was her job to make sure Kendall won't do something she would regret. 

'Are you sure sure? I know you're on Parsons high or whatever but are you sure you won't regret it in the morning?' Cara asked seriously 

'I love you' Kendall moaned and hugged her tightly 'I love that you waited and that even if you wanted it so much you still try to stop me when you think I'm rushing. But I want to. I thought about it a lot okay? I don't want you to think I didn't heard you. I heard you when we talked. And I was really thinking about coming out to them, and yes Parsons was the last push but I'm one hundred precent sure I want to. We both know they're going to be okay. They will also probably say about hundred of offensive things but they always say offensive things. Let's just go in' 

So they did. They went in the living room when everyone was hanging decorations, there was music blasting from the speakers. Kayne West from what Cara could tell. 

'Hey do you guys have a second?' Kendall asked. Everyone looked at her and smiled.

'Oh hi Cara! What do you need honey?' Kris asked smiling and kissing Cara's cheek

'I wanted to tell you something. Could you sit down? All of you?' 

It was a hardship to get all of her sisters to sit down but finally there were seated on the couch and Kendall stood with Cara beside her.

'So I don't really know why I was making such a big deal out of it, but today I got that Parsons e mail and everything is looking up so I thought that it was time you all knew.' she took a deep breath, she knew her family won't mind, her dad came out as transexual female years ago and everyone was supportive but she was still nervous 'I'm gay. And Cara is my girlfriend' 

Everyone was silent and looking at them with huge eyes until Cara grasping Kendall's hand kicked them back into motion. 

'I'm so proud of you honey. Congratulations!' Caitlin said hugging both of them 'She's a keeper' she whispered to Kendall winking at Cara.

'This is amazing baby! Cara is family. We couldn't be more happy for you! That could be amazing for us! Gays love Kim, we could book you some appearences...' Kris said thoughtful

'Mom, no. I'm sorry but I don't want to do that. I want this to be just mine, okay?' Kendall said sternly. 

'Okay honey, this is your call' she said and Cara had a feeling this wasn't their last conversation about that. But they could manage Kris. 

'So you like don't like dick?' Kim asked and Cara would laugh at her confused expression if she wasn't this nervous.

'She doesn't. They just grind till they come' Kyile said thoughtful

'Or with fingers. Or dildos. Basically what you do to yourself but to each other' Kourtney said munching on the strawberry.

'Oh this two are definetly going at it. They're both so skinny! That's definetly thanks to a lot of fucking' Khloe laughed

'Yeah could we not talk about our sex life?' Kendall groaned sitting down and pulling Cara onto her lap

'We're family, we need to talk about those things. Maybe we could take some classes?' Kris asked excited.

'Classes?' Kendall asked dumbfonded

'On lesbian fucking?' Khloe asked 'I can give you one, I've been in enough threesoms in my life' 

'That's not really the same thing' Cara laughed

'Well you took us by surprise but the most important thing is that we stand together as a family and support you. Now are you sure you don't want to go on Kim's show? Visit her, come out there?' Kris asked looking at both of them

'No' Cara and Kenny said in unison and grinned at each other.

'It did wonders for your dad!' Kris said defensively

'I can see you two going at it. Hot' Kourtney's husband said. 'I wouldn't peg you for a type though' 

'Really you wouldn't because I knew since she was 13' Khloe said looking at Kendall warmly

'Really?' Kendall asked surprised

'Yeah. Remember when you were always staying in my sleepovers with Kylie? Kylie was always talking boys and make up and you were watching my girl friends. I knew. Was just waiting for you to be ready' Khloe said and Kendall smiled so widely that her face nearly broke it half. 

'Thank you moma Khloe' Kendall answered. 

Few minutes and hundred of offensive things later they were in the car driving back to Cara's place.

'It wasn't that bad huh?' Cara asked squeezing Kendall's hand

'It was good. It was really good. I'm so happy' Kendall smiled 'I love you' 

'I love you too' 

They came back and when Cara opened the door Kendall pushed her against the wall and didn't stop until she had Cara panting under her. And then they went to take a shower and had sex again just like Kendall promised and by the time they finally finished and dressed up first guests start to show up. It was the best day of Cara's life.

It was few hours later and everyone was royaly wasted. Niall was making out with Greg in the corner, Kendall and Cara were dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, the light were catching onto Kendall's silver hair and her rings tangled in Cara's hair. Liam was in the middle of heated discussion about comic books with some friends from his school. Zayn was doing a body shots out of some blonde dude who was strangely resembling Niall, Harry noted amused. As for him they were standing near the liqour table and Louis was plastered to his back kissing his neck.

'Why does he still hangs out with us?' Louis whined into Harry's ear looking at Grimmy being the centre of attention.

'Who?' Harry asked oblivious as always. His cheeks were a little rosy and his eyes a little glassy from the alcohol he drunk and Louis suddenly felt the urge to make his lips pink and swollen to match his cheeks. So he tugged on Harry's waist and puckered his lips waiting for a kiss. Harry laughed briefly and pulled Louis into his chest. When they finally came up for air Louis pouted again 

'Grimshaw. Who the fuck invited him?! Why is he still here?' 

'Lou you invited him because you like him, don't lie to me' Harry wiggled his fingers playfully

'I hate him. He wants you! And you're mine!' Louis slurred and tighten his grip on Harry's waist.

'I am baby' Harry nodded solemnly. 'And he doesn't want me. He's just doing that cause he likes to rail you up' 

'Hey Haz?' Louis asked making a pawns out of his sweater. He was being small, everytime he wanted something from Harry he turned into little ball of fluff and Harry would give him a moon if he asked.

'What is it peanut?' he asked kissing Louis head

'Dance with me?' 

'Sure baby. Just let me go for a quick smoke. I'll find you on a dancefloor okay?' 

'Okay.' Louis nodded. He quickly kissed him on the cheek and got swallowed by the sea of people, Harry watched him go, swaying his hips and he couldn't believe his luck. He smiled to himself and made his way outside. He sat on the bench and lit up a cigarette. He didn't even exhale the first time before Grimmy sat next to him.

'Hello Harold' he smiled bumping their shoulders.

'Hi Grim. You having fun?' Harry asked smiling

'Yes it's okay. Could be better though' 

'Why is that?' Harry asked confused

'If you were single' Grimmy winked

'Funny. But Lou is inside so you can stop with that' Harry laughed a little

'Dear sweet oblivious Harold' Grimmy said airly 'I'm not actually joking. Well partly. I do like you, don't know why I'm telling you this, maybe cause I'm high.' he snorted and looked at Harry who suddenly sat back and had furrowed eyebrows 'Don't look like that I'm not going to actually try anything. You're with Lou and you're cute together and you love him very much. I know. And I also kind of like that little hedgehog so I'm not going to make a move on his boy' 

'Okay. I'm... Sorry? Shit I don't really know how am I suppose to react' Harry laughed nervously

'No need for reaction at all. I know that it's not going to happen' Grimmy shrugged

'It's not.' Harry nodded looking way too serious for Grimmy's liking 

'Don't worry pretty boy. Let's go inside, go find your man it's nearly midnight. I'll go find someone hot to kiss' Grimmy said and out out his cigarette. 

It was ten minutes to midnight and they all stood in the living room, looking for friends and preparing bottles of champagne. Niall stood with Greg, Liam, Kendall and Cara in the middle and they were looking around for Louis Harry and Zayn. When it was two minutes till midnight Louis and Harry made an appearence both looking out of breath with swollen lips. Zayn was still nowhere to be found. Suddenly Niall could hear people counting down. Greg's voice was in his ear and his arm was around his waist. But Niall didn't see him. He couldn't see him because he caught the sight of Zayn. He was staring at Niall from across the room. He looked at Greg's arm disapprovingly and just like that Niall could feel its weight on his waist. Zayn face was cloudy and his gaze was so intense that Niall couldn't look away. Then everyone cheered. He could feel Greg moving against him and pulling him forward. The last thing he saw before Greg's lips touched his was Zayn turning around and leaving. His stomach dropped. And so did his eyelids.


	9. The one with the wrong name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome welcome welcome! 
> 
> Soo I made a new weeks resolution that I'm going to try to eliminate the typos. I know how annyoing it can be and I'm so so thankful that there are people actually reading it and I want you to enjoy it :) I promise to try, I'm still one person though so I apologize for any in advance. 
> 
> I honestly have no idea where this story is going. Okay I do have epilog basically written but I have no idea which road I take to get there so I hope this will be as exciting for you as it is for me :D the only thing I can promise is a happy ending :D and even more cliches. I love cliches :D 
> 
> Soo here it goes, chapter nine, comment and kudos me all you want , I live for those things :D

'Okay okay who's next?' Niall giggled when he came back to the table with Greg. They were all hanging out in the pub and tonight was karaoke night, so Niall and Greg just did completely over the top version of Justin Bieber's baby. Completed with serenading each other and recreating exact same dance moves from music video. Needless to say it earned them standing ovation. 

'Babe you up next?' Louis asked Harry mouthing at his jaw

'No Lou, I don't sing in public' Harry said shaking his head

'But you're so good! Come on it's basically just us here!' he pouted at his boyfriend, and everyone else started to yell words of encouragmnet. Harry loved singing, he also loved writting music and he was good at it. He had deep voice that could make you shiver and when he sang he was vivid. You never knew Harry until you heard him sing, it was like he was coming to life. He wanted nothing more than being able to do this as a job, but he was too afraid of doing this in front of people. Louis was working on it though, it kind of started to pay off. It only took few minutes before Harry was on stage. Louis was looking at him with wide eyes and proud expression. He was so good. And Harry had fun with it. He did insane poses, and basically humped the mic stand, going all Jagger-like. 

'Holy shit he's really good!' Grimmy shouted into Louis ear 

'Of course he's good what the fuck you thought Grimshaw?' Louis snapped. He was only mad because Grimmy doubted his boy. Not because Harry told him about conversation they had on New Years' Eve party. No. Because Louis had nothing to be mad about, because Nick didn't put a moves on Harry, he even said that he never would cause he likes Louis too much, and respects both of them. Also it was months ago, it was time to put this whole jealousy thing behing. And frankly Harry was incredible the more pressing question was how could Nick NOT fall in love with him. 

'Easy there tiger. I was just thinking... Buddy of mine is a manager of Rouge. I could probably get Harold a gig' 

Louis' eyes buldged. Rouge was one of the best club's in Manchester. Rumour has it that scouts were there constantly.

'Seriously?!' Louis asked turning to Grimmy completely, not noticing that Harry finished until the latter sat in his lap.

'What's up? How was I? Was I good Lou?' Harry said with his Disney princess eyes. 

'You were incredible baby! I love to watch you perform, very sexy and never missing a note.' he smiled and kissed Harry's nose 'Nicolas here just distracted me. Tell him Nicolas' 

'I was just saying that my buddy is a manager of Rouge and that I could get you a gig there if you'd like' Nick shrugged and Harry's eyes did the same thing as Louis'

'Are you serious?' he asked completely dumbfonded

'Dead serious' 

'But like I don't.. I have like... I don't have enough songs?' Harry protested weakly

'Well it doesn't have to be now. Just put together more songs, some covers, he will probably want to check it out before he gives you the night but from what I saw just now you'll kill it.' Grimmy said patting Harry's head

'Yeah babe we're just going to pratice, and Grimmy will call him only if you're ready yeah?' Louis said smiling at his boyfriend

'Oh my God, yeah, yeah, okay. Holy shit, Nick thank you so much!' Harry said throwing his arms around Nick's neck and hugging him tightly. Louis ignored the pang of jealousy rising in his stomach. So what if Nick melted into Harry's touch and closed him eyes with delighted expression. It was nothing, Harry was with him. He wanted to be with him.

After that Harry moved on to a bar yelling that the next round is on him, and Louis looked over to Nick. He swallowed loudly.

'Thank you Grimmy. You truly didn't have to do that' the words didn't came out of his mouth easily. But this was a great opportunity for Harry, so Louis was not going to go and destroy it.

'It's cool. It's not such a big deal' Grimmy shrugged

'Harry told me. About New Year's' he whispered and saw Nick guilty expression.

'Lou I'm sorry! I should have never told him, the only weak excuse I have is that I was high. I'm really sorry it won't ever happened again. I'm not trying anything, I swear. I know I'm a little bit flirty with him, but I do that with everyone I'm not like putting a moves on him' Grimmy rushed out, saying everything on one breath

'It's okay. Like, I get it. He's magnificent. I can't really blame you for falling for him since I did the same.' Louis laughed softly and watched his boyfriend bouncing near the bar holding Niall by his hands and talking with huge eyes and bouncing curls. He was so excited. 'I just want you to know that I'm not letting him go. And if something will happen I won't care whether you were drunk or high. If you try anything with him I'll fuck you up' Louis said smiling sweetly at Nick

'Fair enough Tommo' Nick laughed.

Cara and Kendall were just finishing extremely bad version of 'King' by Years and Years and Louis tried to tune them out. They were basically tone deaf. 

'Z you singing?' he smirked at Zayn. Zayn was an artistic type, he sang, wrote poems but above all he painted. He did have however extremely original voice, but he always said that he won't be making a drunken idiot out of himself and sing in karaoke bars. He was typical hipster artsy type like that.

'You know well I don't sing karaoke' Zayn said lazily drinking his beer, spitting the last word like it personally offended him.

'Afraid you're not going to be able to top our performence?' Greg asked him with visible challange in his voice.

'I could top anything if I wanted to' Zayn said making his words sound almost sexaully, like he didn't really mean topping the performance, rather topping someone. 

'Oh I'd love to see you try' Greg smirked. Okay so he was being kind of a dick, but to be completely honest Zayn was working his last nerve ever since they met. Right after New Year's he was acting like an asshole. He was always sarcastic, but somehow the remarks he was directing towards Greg were always full of venom and they sounded nothing like his usual light funny comments. Zayn tried to stare Greg down but he was having none of it, his eyes never wavered and he looked straight to Zayn punctuating every word to make sure he heard it 'Me and Niall are incredible together. Perfect couple' 

Zayn stood up apburtly as soon as he heard a word 'couple' and stormed off to the DJ. 

'Holy shit he's going to sing' Louis said surprised. 'Although you don't have to be a dick to him' Louis said eyeing Greg. So Zayn started it, but he was still Louis' best friend. And Louis tried to talk him into being nice to Greg but how exactly do you ask your best friend to be nice to the guy who's dating the guy his in love with? 

'Well I wasn't. It's been months and I kept my mouth shut but I'm running out of patience.' 

'You got the guy Greg. Isn't it enough?' Louis asked in almost a whisper. 

Greg just looked away and nodded slightly, looking guilty. Louis liked him, he was an honest guy. And he couldn't really blame him for snapping at Zayn. God knows Louis would to in the same position. Greg nodded. 'Okay. You're right'

Louis perhaps should feel bad for basically telling Greg that Zayn was in love with Niall, but the truth is the only person who didn't want to acknowledge this fact was Zayn and Niall. Probably Liam as well, but he was kind of oblivious. All in all Greg knew, that's why he was always so territorial. Louis was sure that the next step would be peeing on Niall to mark his teritory. He wouldn't want to be there when that happens. 

Niall and Harry came back to the table just in time to see Zayn taking a stage. Harry stopped for a minute looking at Zayn with open mouth. He looked like a fish taken out of the water. Pretty, curly, soft fish. Possibly pink one. 'Zayn is singing?' he asked Louis when he sat down. 

'Apparently. It's going to be a first' Louis answered taking a sip.

They were sitting really close to the stage, they could see a small smirk playing on Zayn's lips. And then the first chords of 'Are you gonna be my girl' by Jet started and Louis spit out his beer. Oh dear. Zayn walked off the stage and winked at Niall while singing 'cause you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine'. He danced around a little bit and even Louis had to admit that it was hot. Zayn was a smooth fucker. Then he sat on Harry's lap singing 'comabt boots, long brown hair' stroking Harry's curls and everyone started to giggle, so Zayn moved on and with eyes set on Greg he startled Niall's lap. He brought one hand to his chest and he was grinding on top of him like a really dirty striper. Greg laughed, although he was watching every move Niall made. It wasn't a lot, he was red and he tried to breathe but he had Zayn grinding his ass into his dick and singing 'No you don't need the money with the face like that do you honey?' in his ear and stroking his jaw. Niall was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack. It was honestly the longest 3 minutes of his life. Thankfully after Zayn finished he just send a winning smile towards Greg and everyone was way too enveloped in praising him. Including Grimmy who suddenly sat right beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. Noone looked at Niall. Noone except from Greg. 

Walk home wasn't long from there. Everyone catched a cab but Niall needed some air. He and Greg was strolling the side walk, not talking nor looking at each other. 

'I really thought it was just him' Greg finally said queitly.

'What?' Niall asked

 'I knew he liked you, from the day we met he was always there. He didn't left us alone for a second. So I knew that he liked you. I just didn't realise you like him too.' his voice was bitter and he stopped in the middle of the road looking accusingly at Niall. 'I don't know what kind of game you're playing here with me. But I don't appreciate it. I could have handle your friend having feelings for you, it happens, but I'm not going to be some kind of supporting actor in your freaking rom com, I'm not going to be the guy that you have to get out of your system before you move on to him, cause I deserve better. So why don't you just be with him? Why we happened?' 

'Greg...' Niall said stepping closer. 'It's complicated okay?' Greg made a face like he wanted to ask Niall to cut on the cliches. Niall could relate. 'I know how it sounds okay? Could you just let me explain?' he asked softly.

Greg looked torn. And in that moment Niall really wanted him. He really needed him to say yes now.

'Okay' Greg finally said defeated. 

'Me and Zayn want different things, he made that pretty clear thousands of times. We kissed. Twice. Months ago. And I thought that it was going somewhere, I thought that maybe we have a chance so I ignored everyone telling me that he doesn't want to be in relationship, and well that was my mistake.' Niall said with a little shaky voice, trying to find a little understanding in Greg's face. There was none 'Look. I wanted to, and then he shot me down, I have no idea if he likes me or not, I'm not oblivious, he's just... He's the one playing games, not me. I hate games, okay? And we? We were never a game Greg, not for me. Yes maybe a part of me talked to you at first because I wanted to forget about Zayn and you were there and you were amazing but that's not why I'm here now. I like you, it's not epic or consuming but I like that. It's only been three months and maybe it will be epic or consuming someday, I just know we'll never know unless you'll willing to try. I can't tell you that I don't have any feelings for him, but you make me happy, and you make me laugh, and I'm not always in my head with you, and he just makes me feel confused and scared and crappy and I don't want that. I want to be happy and I want to laugh. And that's enough for me. That's more than enough for me so can it please be enough for you?' he didn't even realise that he was moving towards Greg while he talked so now he was standing right in front of him. There were only few inches space between them. He could feel warm radiating from Greg's body. Greg wasn't pulling away, which probably was a good sign.

'Okay. It's enough for me too.' Greg said softly wrapping his arm around Niall's waist. Niall stood on his toes and wanted to joined their lips but Greg stopped him in the last minute. 'Just promise me one thing okay? Don't ever lie to me. If you'll ever want an out just ask for it okay?' 

"I promise' Niall answered caressing Greg's cheek lightly. 

'I really ... I really wish I wasn't in so deep with you' Greg sighed and kissed Niall's neck 'I wish you didn't drive me this crazy' he said again moving onto other side 'I wish I could just make you forget about him' 

Shiver went down Niall's spine and he felt himself pushing into Greg. He tighten his hold around his neck and threw his head up.

'Do it' he moaned.

'Do what baby?' Greg whispered lowly

'Make me forget about him. Take me home and make me forget about him' Niall said determined staring straight into Greg's face.

'You sure?' Greg asked carefully. They were talking for a while now about having sex, but they decided to wait. Well, Niall wanted to wait and Greg wanted Niall to be sure.

'Take me home lover' Niall said softly with a playful smile on his lips.

So Greg did. 

The next day Harry and Louis were sitting in Harry's garden wrapped up in blankets. It was first sunny day that spring. Louis was sitting with his back against the tree reading a book and Harry was laying on his stomach beside him writting down some lyrics. Louis was so enveloped in the book that it took him a while to realise that Harry was staring at him. 

'What you looking at kitten?' he asked with playful smile 

'You' Harry said softly looking at Louis with huge eyes. In moments like this Louis finally knew what James was talking about when he was saying that Harry had a heart eyes. He loved when Harry looked at him like that, he loved that because words could only say so much, and when Harry looked at him like that, he could be sure that he loved him just as much as Louis. 

'I wrote a song about you' Harry interupted his train of thoughts

'Show me?' Louis asked smiling like a goof.

'I will. I just need to finish music for this one okay? I'm going to sing it to you, proper performence and all' Harry smiled crawling up and snugling into Louis' arms.

'Okay baby, whenever you're ready. I can't wait' Louis nodded kissing his curls and tangling his hand in them. 

'Is Zayn okay Lou?' Harry asked queitly after a while. Louis just sighed. It was extremely complicated question. Louis knew that Zayn hated talking about things, he didn't want to vent about boys, and he certainly didn't want to talk about Niall. Maybe because then he would have to admit that there was something there. And on the other hand Niall was with Greg, and they did seem genuinly happy. Louis wasn't sure what he was suppose to do between three of them. Everytime he tried to talk to Zayn, he was shutting him out. So Louis backed off, always just reminding him that he was here if he wanted to talk, or not talk. He just waited for Zayn to be ready to say something.

'I don't know. I honestly have no idea what's happening with them' 

'Niall is happy with Greg isn't he?' Harry asked hesitantly. 

'He seems like it yeah. But I don't know how much of it is Greg and how much of it is simply not-Zayn. I don't think we'll be able to fix this one' Louis said rubbing his eyes.

'I know that Zayn doesn't do relationships, and I get why, his attention never stays on one person for long, and I get why he doesn't want to just go out and hurt someone when he gets bored after a week, but it's been going on for so long. It's way more than a week, can't he just admitt that he's in love with Niall for real this time and stop fucking everything that moves?' Harry said tired. If even Harry was tired of your behaviour that meant you should change it as soon as possible because there was a huge chance that everyone else was done with you being pain in the ass. 

'Remember when he fucked that barista?' Louis laughed remembering when Zayn spilled his coffee on guy's trousers on pourpose just so he could take him to the back and then fuck him against ice cooler. 

'He was cute! Remember that guy from detention? We told you about it. They were both staying after school and it ended up with handjobs in janitor's closet? Ironically the guy still is in the closet' Harry giggled. 

'Oh my god remember Kim's fake boyfriend on Kourtney's baby shower?' Louis laughed as well. 

'That was the best one yet. It even beats fire fighter Andy' Harry nodded trying to contain his giggles. He failed.

Louis tried to think about something that could beat fucking D-list celebrity who was fake dating Zayn's friend's sister but he couldn't think of anything. And then he realised that all of the stories were old. He couldn't even remember when was the last time Zayn told them about some funny hook up.

'Hey, he toned it down a little or am I crazy?' Louis asked thoughtful 'when was the last time he pulled someone?' 

Harry stilled beside him, frowning his brows in deep thought.

'I can't remember' he said then confused.

So maybe it wasn't a big deal, they didn't need to know about everyone their friend slept with. But the point was they always knew. Zayn was always telling them. Even If the sorry wasn't original, even If it was just one in the milion club hook up they always knew about it the next day. 

'I think it's time for him to stop running Lou. Talk to him. Make him if you have to. You know how  he is, he'll never come for help even if he needs it.' 

'Well we're hanging out tonight just the two of us so I probably will.' 

The spend the rest of the afternoon talking about what they're gonna do when Harry will become a famous singer. Louis insisted on house in some exotic place and Harry wanted to move to LA. They were having fake fight over this for weeks. So when Louis went home to meet with Zayn he was perfectly relaxed. Zayn showed up looking like a bad boy fantasy completed with brooding look and cigarette dingling from his lips.

They sat in Louis' room and played FIFA. Louis was obviously winning and Zayn was obviously a sore looser about it but what's new. Jay brought them dinner upstairs so the longued on bed and ate it tangling their legs together. They were making plans for putting another of Zayn pieces sometime next week. Finally they sat on wide window sill and lit up the joint. Louis waited few minutes for Zayn to relax. 

'You ready to talk about him finally?' he asked realising the smoke. He needed to talk now before high would kick in.

'Nope' Zayn said taking joint between his two long fingers.

'Zee. Can't you just fucking admit it already? Noone's here. It's just me.' 

'I'm admitting nothing. Nothing' going on. Niall's with Greg and I'm peachy. I'm better than ever, having loads of sex with everyone except Niall. Since I don't want to have sex with Niall' 

'Zayn when was the last time you hooked up with someone?' Louis asked queitly.

'None of your bussiness' Zayn gritted through his teeth.

'Isn't it? Because we were always talking about it. And it was never an issue, and suddenly you don't want to? Or you just don't remember when was the last time?' 

'Fuck you Louis' Zayn said climbing inside, he moved on to grab his stuff while Louis put out the joint and joined him inside.

'Stop that. I love you, but you're wrong about this. Stop being stubborn and just admitt it. If not to me then at least to yourself' 

'Fuck you. I'm not admitting shit.' Zayn said storming out of the room.

He ran out of his best friends house and catched a bus downtown. What good admitting anything could do? It was pointless, it was never going to happen so he just wanted everyone to shut up. He really wanted his head to shut up. Of course he remembered when was the last time he hooked up with someone. New Years Eve, a sloppy blowjob right before midnight. It had nothing to do with Niall, Louis could say whatever he wanted. He's just going to have to prove him wrong.

He found himself in the club and without so much as a drink he scanned the area. It didn't even took him ten minutes to pull a blonde guy into the bathroom. And when he was backed against the cool wall of bathroom stall, grabbing a handful of bleach blonde hair and coming down the guy's throat screaming Niall's name he knew he was screwed. And he also knew Louis was right.


	10. The one where Zayn breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enters Gemma!
> 
> I think there will be two more maybe three? I'm not really sure but I hope you bear with me till the end :D 
> 
> Hope you'll like it :D

Zayn woke up with a huge hangover. He delicatly opened one eye and groaned. He was definetly not in his house. What's worse he had no fucking idea where he was. He opened another eye and saw a blonde boy laying next to him on the bed. Suddenly few images from last night appeared in the back of his head. Not the boys name though. He was looking at him with amused smirk.

'Who's Niall?' He asked playful, and Zayn threw his head back annoyed. Seriously? The first thing he heard in the morning was this name?

'You know, staring at me while I sleep is really fucking creepy' Zayn noted ignoring the question and the wave of nausea that hit him when he stood up.

'You were keep calling me Niall all night. Soo break up gone wrong?' He asked again crossing his arms behind his head.

'I don't know you well enough to discuss that' Zayn muttered when he realised the guy will just ask until he'll get an answer. He picked up his jeans and looked around for rest of his stuff. 'Where the fuck are my briefs?' He mumured under his breath.

'We lost them in the park' the guy said unfazed

'I took off my pants in the park?' Zayn asked dumbfonded.

'Well I was blowing you again on the way here and you insisted on taking them off all the way. We couldn't find them afterwards.' He shrugged.

'I have to say that is actually the first' Zayn laughed softly.

'Was Niall your first?' He asked mischievously with a glint in his eyes and Zayn realised that he was quite attractive. Still the question was ridicolous so Zayn just snorted in an answer.

'He was not' he said again when the guy was looking at him like he was waiting for some sort of follow up 'My first was actually a stripper. His stage name is glitter and he's rather marvelous'

'That's probably fake, yet I really really wish it is true'

'He has red hair and a stramp tramp on his ass from that night. We were drunk as fuck and he tattooed Z on his left arsecheek. He's amazing dancer. You should check him out he performs at Kings'

'You can always go with me and introduce us' he looked ... inviting.

'I don't make a habit of seeing my one night stands again' Zayn smiled, he thought that it was quite clear from the start but maybe it wasn't.

'Zayn I asked you to go to a strip club with me and also possibly convince a magnificent redhead dancer to a threeway. I'm not asking you out, sex was good, also I don't give a shit if you call me Niall so why not do it again? Also my name is actually Justin. Now it's not nessesery for you to know that but since I remember yours I guess it's only fair.'

'This is not how I thought this evening will end' Zayn laughed. But then again this was actually a good idea. From what he could remember Justin was fun, and paying Ian a.k.a. Glitter another visit was probably even better one. 

'Well if you won't expect things from me I guess we can meet up again'

Justin just stood up and walked all the way to Zayn completely naked. He fished Zayn's phone out of his pocket and put his number in.

'Text me if you want' he said before turning around 'I'm going to take a shower just let yourself out' he added over his shoulder.Zayn heard the shower starting and he smiled to himself. This whole night wasn't a bust after all. He picked up the rest of his stuff and left shutting the door after himself. It took him a while to figure out where he was and find the best way to go home but when he was finally safely in the bus with his head up against the cold glass window he took out his phone and send a text to Louis.

"I'm so sorry abt yesterday. I was an asshole. And I lost my underwear in the park .. ;)"

An answer from Louis came almost instantly like he was waiting near his phone. He probably was considering that Zayn stormed out and disappeared for a night. It's not like he never did something like that before, it's just Louis was always worrying.

"Went out to proove sth to me? :))" the text from Louis read.

Sometimes Zayn hated how much Louis knew him. But then again it made things easier most of the times. 

"maybeee. Actually met a cool guy. We're going out to see Glitter soon"

"Romantic."

"Who told you I want romantic? He made me loose my underwear, that's what I want." Lying trough texts was so much easier.

"Keep telling yourself that. I'll be here when you're done pretending".

Zayn just shook his head and pocketed his phone. All the reasons why he didn't want to start a relationship with Niall were still valid. Hell, they seemed to just multiply every fucking day. He would be an idiot to try it now. Not that he wanted to. He definetly didn't want to. He would still get bored after few weeks, he just needed to shake it off, the only reason he didn't do it already was because he never had Niall in the first place. He was far from vain but Niall was actually one of the few that turned down a shag, that's all that it was. Also Niall was with Greg, and maybe something hurt when he saw them together, but then again it was possibly just his ego, and nothing more. It will all pass, he just needed to push thorugh it. He thought when he lay in his bed finally, and managed not to run into either of his parents on the way up. He was going to not think about Niall at all... he thought right before falling asleep, so naturally Niall was all he dreamt of. 

Meanwhile Louis was lying in bed with Harry where he came after Zayn left. They just woke up, not that Louis could sleep much. He knew Zayn probably went out to pick someone up and fool Louis but mostly himself that he didn't like Niall at all. And for the first time Louis felt bad about his best friend's random hook ups. Not because they were random, but because it was the first time he didn't do it for himself, for fun or for the hell of it. He did that to run away and that was certainly not healthy. But then again Louis was in commited relationship with his soulmate for years now so what the fuck did he knew about hook ups. 

'You're texting Zayn?' Harry asked rubbing his eyes with his hands. His curls were a mess and his voice was raspy. Louis never loved him more than when he was waking up. 

'Yep' he answered dreamily.

'He hooked up with someone?' Harry asked already knowing the answer. 

'Yep' Louis nodded again. He really wanted to have a converation about Zayn and possibly came up with some plan to make him take his head out of his ass, but Harry being cute was distracting him. 

'What do we do now?'

'Not sure we can do anything at this point. He knows what's going on and what he should do he will just ignore it for as long as he can' Louis said frowning. He didn't like the idea of not being able to fix it. He fixed things, that's what he do, and this was really frustrating for him. 

'It's going to be fine, Lou.' Harry said kissing his nose. 'Not much we can do now, in the meantime.. I finished your song.' Harry said shyly and quietly like he hoped Louis wouldn't hear him. But he did and he visibly perked up. 

'Already?' he asked excited

'Um yeah... when you left yesterday to meet with Zayn I had a spur of creativity. You wanna hear?' he asked ducking his head down.

'Of course I wanna hear!' Louis gasped in mock offence. 

So Harry scrambled to the floor and took out his guitar from it's lavender case (gift from Louis). He sad on the edge of the bed wearing only tight black briefs and his 'Hi' neckle. His curls were wild and he was smiling shyly strumming a guitar. And then he started to sing.

Tell me, tell me that you want me

And I'll be yours completely for better or for worse

I know we'll have our disagreement 

We'll be fighting for no reason

I wouldn't change it for the world

Cause I knew the first day that I met you

I was never gonna let you, let you slip away

And I still remember feeling nervous

Trying to find the words to get you here today

You make my heart feel like it's summer

When the rain is falling down

You make my whole world feel so right, when it's wrong

That's how I know you are the one, 

That's how I know you are the one.

Life is easy to be scared of

With you I am prepared for what is there to come

Cause our two hearts will make it easier

Joining up the pieces, together making one

Whether we're together you make me feel like my mind is free

and my dreams are reachable

You know I never ever believed in love or believed one day you'll come along

And free me.

Halfway thorugh the song Louis started to cry and Harry was smiling so wide that it was getting hard for him to sing properly. When he finished he put his guitar down and was still smiling like a loon with loving eyes. 

'Haz...' Louis choked out and threw himself at his boyfriend knocking them both down on the bed. 

'Hazza, baby, I... ' he tried to say everything he thought, how much he loved him, how much he wanted to be the one, how lucky he felt that they met so early and how happy Harry made him but there was no words. So he chose to kiss him instead hoping that it will say everything.

It took them awhile to come up for air but when they did Harry's lips were red and bitten and his cheeks were flushed. Before Louis could dive in again for another kiss there was a knock on the door. 

'You two done fucking? Breakfast is ready' came a sharp voice from the outside, boys looked at each other with wide eyes before they turned to door and both exclaimed surprised. 

'Gemma?!'

'Yeah it's me, just don't piss yourself from excitement, jeez. Get up!' they both jumped to their feet and scrambled to open the door. 

'We weren't having sex though' Louis said defensively when he hugged her.

'Yeah right. I heard some sappy music coming thorugh your room, only you two would have gross romantic sappy sex while listening to romantic sappy sex playlist that I have no doubt in my mind my brother made' she snickered.

'We weren't making love!' Harry said with furrowed eyebrows, and Gemma's hair in his mouth.

'I'm not even going to comment on 'making love' thing' she shook her head and looked them both up and down before smirking and nodding towards a hickey on Louis' hip 'Well if you wanted me to believe that you should have put some clothes on' she mocked 'Also I don't need to know that my brother's mouth was there. Neither does mom, so for the love of god, dress up and meet us downstairs.' 

Just like that she was gone. Harry and Louis dressed themselves up distracting each other's with kisses only a little since they both missed Gemma and wanted to catch up with her. 

Breakfast went by with Gemma filling them in on how things were going in London, and right after that they moved to the living room, Louis texted everyone to meet them later in the tree house since Gems wanted to catch up with everyone.

They were all drinking tea, he sat next to Harry on the couch and snuggled up to him. He loved Harry's family. They were like his own long before he and Harry started to date. He could just imagine how it will be ten years from now, when they come home to visit their parents, maybe they will even be the parents themselves by then. Louis always wanted kids. No, scratch that. They always wanted kids. Him and Harry, even as young as they were. I guess that's what happens when all you do is babysit little babies who adore you. Louis had a lot of younger siblings. 

He snuggled even closer and tucked his face into Harry's neck, and his boyfriend tighten his hold on Louis waist. Louis smiled, this was his favourtie place. Harry's arms were always warm and lovely. He let familiar voices wash over him. 

'What are you thinking about?' Harry whispered in his ear, when Gemma and Anne were occupied with another conversation.

'Just that I'm happy. And warm' Louis smiled kissing Harry's neck lightly.

'Me too. I can just see us here ten years from now visiting our moms' Harry smiled and Louis' heart felt too big for his chest.

'I was thinking that!" he whispered-yelled with the look of adoration in his eyes like Harry just walked on the moon.

'Great minds think alike' Harry laughed.

They were having an intense stare off when Gemma cleared her throat, pulling them back to reality.

'You two are disgusting. I swear to God.' she said shaking her head, and trying to hide her fond smile. 

'Liar. You love us. We're your inspirational couple!' Louis said smirking.

'If by that you mean that you inspire my never ending war with all that is cheesy and sappy then I guess you're right' she retored sending him a kiss. 

The day with Gemma went by quickly, they had a lot of topics to cover, ever since she moved to London they didn't talk to her as much as they liked. In the evening they went to a tree house to meet everyone. Cara and Kenny were already there and Louis could swore that he lost his hearing from all the squeling those three girls could make. From the first second they started to talk over themselves, and showing piuctures of clothes, Kendall her own and Gemma the ones she managed to dig up in thrift shops in London. 

When Liam got there, Gemma had to hear every tragic date story, and she promised to wingwoman for him while she was still in town. That was probably Liam's best shot. If Gemma couldn't make this happen then noone could. 

Then Niall came in when all of them were already buzzed a little, and Gemma eyed him carefully since Harry and Louis filled her up on the whole Why Zayn and Niall should be together even though Zayn's an idiot and Niall's with Greg thing. 

Niall was looking at her terryfied since he heard all about her sharp tongue and quick wit and they all knew each other for years, he was just a new kid. So he was pretty stressed until she smiled at him and he could see an uncanny reseamblance to Harry.

'You must be Niall. Lovely to meet you'

'Hi! Yeah. Hello Gemma. Nice to meet you as well. I heard wonderful things.' he answered extending his hand for her to shake but she just rolled her eyes and enveloped him in a hug. She even hugged like Harry. 

He spend next  hour talking to her and she was basically sassier version of her little brother. It didn't took Niall long to warm up to her, she had, like Harry, a great ability to make a person she was talking to feel like the only person in the room. She made Niall feel like she was really interested in every silly story he told. The evening was nice, but one by one people started to leave, it was still technically a school night, and Zayn still didn't show up. Gemma and Louis were texting him constantly to at least let them know he's alive but for now no answer, so she send Harry and Louis home and went by herself to see Zayn. 

She was worried but she also had a suspision that whatever was going on had everything to to with Niall. It was unlike Zayn to just disappear for a whole day, normally he would at least text back that he's alive so they wouldn't worry. it seemed fitting that he was going to start acting like a little drama queen once he fell in love for the first time. When they were smaller, before they met Liam, Cara and Kendall it was just four of them. One day little Harry brought home loud friend, who was tailed by his shy one. Gemma was older than them but she strangely enjoyed bossing three boys around. Harry and Louis were attached at the hip from the moment they met so that left her and Zayn alone more than she could count. They fit as friends, she always refused to baby him like Louis did, and she also refused to take his shit. 

 

She stood by the door to his house and was just about to knock when she saw a light from the shed- Zayn's art studio. It was an old barn that Zayn, cleared up to give himself room to work. She moved there and opened the door quietly. Zayn was sitting on the floor drawing furiously. She smiled fondly at him, he was so preoccupied with his work that he didn't even notice her coming in. Then she looked around. Where usually she could see various Zayn's pieces she only saw one face looking at her from at least dozen of paintings. She stepped closer and saw that the same face was smiling at her from tons of pieces of paper on the floor. 'What the....'

'FUCK!' Zayn yelled loudly finishing Gemma's train of thought and throwing his sketch flying across the room. It hit the wall right next to Gemma. Then he looked up and saw her.

'Gems..' he whispered blushing

'I showed up because you don't answer your texts all day. I was worried... what the fuck is this Zayn?' she asked sitting beside him which drew a bitter laugh from her friend. 

'I can't paint. I can't draw. Today I wanted to do my new piece of this older guy, little bold, beer belly holding the waist of his same looking boyfriend, wanted to put out in a few days with some 'We're not stereotypes' messege and you know who I painted. Fucking Niall. Niall with beer belly. Everything I try to paint turns into him. I have like thirty portraits of his stupid face. I act like a fucking stalker Gems, for the love of god I have his shrine in my shed' he was still laughing, a little maniacly, and Gemma noticed he was shaking. She just wrapped her arms around him and waited for him to throw it all out after months of choking it down. Zayn just looked at his drawings and squished one in his fist. 'Am I losing my mind?'

'Oh buddy. I think you denied it all you could but it had to catch up with you eventually. You know what it is. You just have no idea how to fix the mess you created.' she wasn't sugar coating it, since it never worked on Zayn, you needed to give it to him straight. 

'Just tell me' he groaned and lay on the floor.

She took out the pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth, and another in hers, lighting both of them before laying on the floor next to him. 

'You tell me. Just say it out loud.'

She could hear him swallowing loudly. A minute passed. Then another one. The room was quiet, the only sound from burning cigarettes. She finished hers and lit up anoter one until he finally spit it out.

'I'm in love with Niall' he admitted reluctantly. Like a kid that had to finally tell his parents that he was the one who broke grandma's vase not the dog. It would be amusing if it weren't so tragic.

'Yeah. You are' she just confirmed simply.

'How do you even know about him?' he asked just like always. He was a master in avoiding tactics and changing the subject.

'Hazza and Lou' she said simply ' Stop avoiding. What are you going to do with this now?'

'Nothing' Zayn shrugged

'Not this again Z, please' she said rolling her eyes.

'He's with Greg. And I screwed him over enough, I won't be screwing up that too.'

'Stop lying Zayn. We both know you're not noble, you're just a pussy.'

Zayn thought that perhaps she was right. But then again it didn't change a thing

* * *

.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Harry is singing is The One by Kodaline- go check it out now! It's amazing. :D


	11. The one with a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam bam bam! Here comes the next chapter :D I'm so excited for you guys to read it! Comment away! :D

Niall was not jealous of Zayn's boyfriend. Nope. He most certainly was not. Especially since they were both constantly saying that they're not together. But if they're not why the hell this guy was hanging out with them all the time? What kind of name even is Justin? Who the fuck is he? Long lost member of N'Sync?

 What Niall didn't want to admit even to himself was that the thing that was pissing him off the most wast the fact that Zayn seemed like he moved on. He got himself a hot hook up and he was nothing but polite to Greg which was... new.

 

 And this Justin person! He was so infuriating! He was always so fucking nice and everyone loved him, and he was always looking at Niall with this little smirk playing on his lips like he knew some kind of huge secret that Niall was not in on.

 It was already over two months of this bizzare behaviour, and Niall was not bitter. So what if Zayn always said that he never stays interested in someone for more than two weeks which seems to not be the case with fucking Justin of all people? He didn't care. He did not care at all.

His first year in England was coming to an end, May was in full swing, and Niall's feelings were ambivalent to say the least. This year was certainly eventful. Meeting Lou and the rest of the guys, meeting Zayn, kissing Zayn, getting outed, kissing Zayn again, Matt apologizing, meeting Greg, almost kissing Zayn, getting together with Greg, having tons of incredible sex with Greg, and now Zayn and freaking Justin.

 They were sitting in Rouge at Harry's concert. He was currently backstage freaking out with Louis trying to calm him down, and they all sat in the huge booth Grimmy reserved for them, and of course Justin was freaking there. He and Zayn was sitting in the corner giggling like a bunch of school girls, and Niall wasn't sending them evil stares. Greg was preocuppied with talking to Grimmy, Kendall and Cara went to check in on Haz and Lou and Liam was entartaing his date- Carol. Noone knew Carol, she was a friend of a friend of someone from Liam's school, but from Niall could tell she was nice enough. To be completely honest, she just got here, and the only thing she managed to do apart from introducing herself was taking of her coat.

 It was their forth date already, and from what Liam was saying it was going pretty well. He said that she was kind of rough around the edges and she was always talking not letting him get the word in, but he prefered it like that, he wasn't much of a talker.

 'Hey Ni, how is Harry holding up?' Liam asked once they get probably settled in

 'He's freaking out obviously. He keeps whispering under his breath 'scouts, Lou, scouts' it's creepy, but Lou is in there with him. So he can possibly calm him down' Niall smiled

 'Oh he's calming him down alright' said Cara who just appered by the table with Kendall, both giggling. 'We just walked in on him giving Harry a blowjob'

 Everyone at their table started to laugh manically. See, it wasn't this rare of an occurence as you may think. When you are a pair of two kinky basstards like H and L you find yourself blowing each other in few bizzare places.

'Those teenage hormones, I'm not saying that I would be able to keep my mouth of Harry's dick if I had a chance, but I got him this gig, they could at least behave.' Grimmy said with mock disapproval.

 'This is nothing though, when I went to see newest Iron Man movie with my sisters because noone wanted to go with me I walked in on them fucking in the cinema bathroom. and not like in the stall! Like well behaved people. Nope. Harry with legs up on the sinks! And you know which was the worst part?! They were there on Iron Man! Not only! did they not invite me with them even tho  I specifically asked them if they want to go, but they were also missing half of the movie! Plain disrespectful!' Liam was all red from rage, and honestly it said a lot about their friendship that he didn't bat an eyelash when he saw them having sex but was mad that they didn't watch a movie.

 'Well Li, maybe movie and fucking in the bathroom was a package deal, are you sure you could handle them both?' Zayn laughed loudly, and the whole table roared with him.

 'Oh I think he could handle them both look at his bicep Z, tell me you don't want to bite on it while he works on you' Justin laughed winking at Liam.

 'Liam can we go?' Carol asked with a whisper, and he looked at her confused, everyone was still laughing, and he himself had tears in his eyes. 

 'Why? Everything okay?' he asked quietly

 'I don't really feel comfortable' she said with a frown

 'Comfortable?' he asked dumbfonded, the table slowly fell silent and everyone was watching them 'With like sex talk? I'm sorry I met your friends they were talking sex constantly I wasn't thinking, you probably don't want to talk about this with strangers' Liam smiled warmly at her oblivious to something that was getting quite clear for the rest of the table.

'No it's not that, can we just go?' she said trough her teeth, trying to talk as lowly as possible so the rest of the table didn't hear her. It's not like it could work since everyone was looking at her now.

'Then what is... I don't understand... ' Liam started looking geniuenly confused, but Zayn stopped him.

 'I think what she means is that she doesn't want to talk about gay sex' he said coldly, looking at her the whole time while she looked anywhere but any of them. Liam looked stunned and rest of them looked pissed.

'Well if that's the case sweetheart you may move along cause this table is full of queers. Bum action, all. the. time. ' Grimmy smiled at her sweetly, and honestly Niall never saw him looking this scary.

 'Carol?' Liam asked frowning

 'Let's just go Liam!' she said annoyed for a change.

 'But you wanted to meet my friends...' he started again, but she interupted him

 'I didn't fucking know you were hanging out with a bunch of fairies!'

 Now it was quiet not only by their table but also by few tables next to them. They were all looking at her with stunned faces, when Greg started to stand up, possibly to escort her to the door but Liam stopped him.

 'Oh no, this is mine to clean up. I'm really impressed. I'm so fucking impressed that I didn't figure out that you were huge homophobic asshole sooner. I'm even more surprised that you didn't tell me yourself since you never fucking stop talking. I know what you ate for breakfast two weeks ago but I don't know that you lack human compasion and human decency and also basic manners? I want to have a girlfriend but god knows not this badly, so you should leave. Here' he said taking out his wallet and shoving 50 pounds in her hand 'This is for a cab home, since I don't fancy spending another minute with you, I won't be walking you home. But even though you are awful human being, I'm not, and I still want you to get home safely.'

 The only sound was music playing through the speakers, everyone in the hearing distance was looking at Liam, and Carol was getting read.

 'What the fuck are you waiting for? Leave.' he said nodding towards an exit, she opened her mouth, possibly to bite back, but something in Liam's face must have stopped her, so she just turned around and left.

 Liam sat down and hid his head in his hands.

 'I am so so sorry guys, I honestly had no idea, she never said anything like that ! I would have never brought her, hell I would never even talk to her if I knew, I'm so sorry' he said, with huge puppy dog eyes, and honestly it was so Liam to blame himself.

 'Li it's not your fault. Noone thinks it's your fault' Kendall said to him, hugging him tightly.

 'If anything we're impressed. You shot her down better than Lou would have' Cara smiled.

 'Hi guys. This is for you, from that brunette over there' said the bartender sliding on the table in front of Liam huge fruity drink and poiting towards pretty girl in the booth next to them. She smiled at Liam and waved. He blushed and waved as well.

 'Go thank her!' Kendall urged him

 'yeah dude you should thank her.' Justin said wiggling his eyebrows

 'it's polite thing to do' said Greg nodding.

 'yeah? yeah okay.' Liam said, taking a drink in one hand and standing up. After a while he came back with her to their table and she smiled at everyone.

 'I hope you don't mind I join you? I'm fifth wheeling my friends tonight, and they started to make out about half and hour ago' she said pointing towards four girls sitting in her booth, obviously coupled up.

 'Well Liam is always a spare wheel so you two are match made in heaven' Zayn laughed

'And you're not a homophobic bitch so we definetly approve' Cara smirked

'And you're so pretty! What's your name sweetheart?' Kendall asked her tugging on one of her curls.

'Danielle. What were you guys talking about that got her so fired up?' she asked laughing

'How Liam caught our two friends fucking in the cinema bathroom during Iron Man movie' Niall smiled

'THEY DIDN'T WATCH A MOVIE?!' she exclaimed loudly and looked utterly confused when everyone bursted in laughter, Liam on the other hand looked at her with huge eyes full of adoration.

'Do you maybe want to check out some of my comics sometime? I can like cook maybe?' he asked blushing

'Um, yeah, sure, that would be nice. Here I'll put my number in your phone' 

 After few minutes Harry took the stage and Louis came back to the table with the smug smile on his face which indicated that they didn't end with that blowjob. Especially since Harry was extremely giddy on stage and was sporting a huge lovebite on his collarbone. He was also giggling like a loon and telling stories about 'my boyfriend Louis' after every song, which audience seemed to eat right up, probably because he was so cute. All and all concert was amazing, except for the fact that Justin was singing loudly everytime harry sang a cover. It was pissing Niall off. He wanted to hear Harry thank you very much. He got so annoyed with him that he was cursing at him under his breath. He was just step away from saying them out loud for Justin to hear but thankfully that's when Harry's set ended. 

 They ordered a round of celebratory drinks right when Harry came to their table smiling widely. Louis stood up and twirled Harry around few times, and kissed him heatedly earning few whistles from nearby tables.

 'The manager said that anytime I want to play I should just call him!' Harry laughed happily

 

 

 'That's amazing Haz! You were so good up there!' Kendall smiled

 'So good that I'm not even going to comment on the level of sapiness in your songs' Zayn laughed

 'Or the fact that all you could talk about was Louis. Did he blew your brains out?' Justin snickered

 'What an asshole' Niall muttered under his breath, everyone was way too occupied by praising Harry but Greg heard him. He heard also every other comment Niall said thinking that noone was listening, and suddenly it was all pretty clear to him. He still didn't want to make a scene, so he just leaned in and said to Niall that he has to go home. He looked at Greg confused but before he could say something, Greg was already hugging Harry, congratulating him and then he was moving towards exit. Niall stood up and excused himself running after Greg. He caught up to him outside.

 'Greg!' he yelled, and Greg stopped. He still didn't turn around, so Niall took few steps closer, standing right beside him. He lay his hand on Greg's shoulder and felt how the boy tensed under his touch. 'why are you leaving?' he asked

 'Seriously? You are seriously asking me this?' Greg turned around furious 'Tell me you don't have feelings for him anymore. Tell me that somehow your little jabs at Justin were just because you don't like the guy for some other reason than him taking your place' his stare was cold, and Niall swallowed loudly. More than anything he wanted to say that Zayn doesn't matter, and that he did have other reasons. He probably could, but then again Greg only asked him to be truthful. So he didn't say a thing.

 'That's what I thought. I also thought we agreed that if you want an out you will ask for it. And here we are. Five months together and you are still 'trying'. I'm done. I need to think about myself too because I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you, and I don't want to hang onto you for a few more weeks just so you could make me love you and then ask for an out.'

 Niall felt like the air was punched out of him. He was trying, he liked Greg, he really liked him, but then again he still couldn't forget about Zayn. Was he really that selfish?

 'Greg, I'm so sorry. I really tried.' he said defeated. There wasn't much he could say to make this all better now.

 'I know you did. i thought it will pass, I hoped it will pass. But it won't. If it hadn't already it won't go away this easily. I just really want to go home now. I don't really want to see you for a while.'

 Niall wanted to stop him and apologize, but what could he do. His words were not good enough, they wouldn't change a thing. So he stood there with his head down, and tried to fight tears and irrational anger at Zayn. When he heard his name, he looked up and saw Greg standing few meters ahead of him.

 'I don't really want to say it now because I'm so fucking mad at you, but... I care about you. I do. And I hope you get him someday. And when you do I hope he won't screw you over like he did before because I won't be here when he does.' and with that he was gone.

 Niall didn't really feel like going inside for a while so he turned around and sat back to the wall on the pavement. It was probably dirty but right now he didn't care at all.

 'Bad break up, eh?' he heard the voice coming from the entrance of the club, he looked up and saw Justin standing there leaning against the wall. He groaned out loud.

 'Just leave me alone for the love of god' he sighed tired and started to look for a pack of cigarettes. which he just remembered he left on the table. Great. Justin came over to him and sat next to him, taking out his pack and offering him one. Niall was way too tired to tell him to fuck off so he just took a cigarette and let the boy light him up.

 'So you're in love with Zayn' Justin stated

 'Yep definetly not talking to you of all people about it' Niall snapped

 'Why? Because you think we're a thing? oh buddy you're in for a surprise. But then again it's not my surprise to share.'

 Niall didn't even think about replying. He just sucked on his cigarette and tried to ignore the other boy completely.

 'If you want to I can tell them that you left with Greg, cause he felt bad.' Justin said again

 'Why are you being nice to me?' Niall asked with demanding voice

 'I was always nice to you, wasn't I? You were the dick, not me' Justin smiled. 'You don't want to go in there, I get it, I tell them you two left and you can tell them whatever and whenever the fuck you like.'

 Niall thought about it for a second, and he did not like the idea of relying on Justin but then again he really didn't want to see Zayn now. He also didn't want to spoil Harry's night with his stupid feelings, that were all over the place now, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide it if he came back. So it's not like he had a better option.

 'Okay' he nodded.

 Justin stood up and threw his cigarettes and a lighter on Niall's lap. 'Take those, I just take yours. The ones that you obviously left inside and you don't want to go back for cause you're scared that they will see what happened on your face?' Who the fuck was this kid? Justin just winked at him like he could read his mind and headed inside. He stopped near the entrance and turned around again. 'Do me a favour will you? Don't try to fall out of love with Zayn just yet.' Again, before Niall could get a word in, Justin was gone. That seemed to be an  ongoing theme this evening.

It seemed like Justin kept his word and his mouth shut after all because when Niall finally decided to tell his friends about a break up few days after they were all pretty surprised. He would have done it sooner but he couldn't bring himself to do it in front of Zayn. He didn't really know what reaction he wanted from him but he knew damn well that whatever he was getting would probably be underwhelming. So he chose to break a news when Zayn wasn't with them. His friend were sympathetic and lovely and they cuddled him and tried to cheer him up but it wasn't really working since it was not was he was sad about. And he also felt guilty cause he got over Greg rather fast and he knew that the guy deserved better. But perhaps he will get someone better now that Niall was gone cause he clearly wasn't it. 

Mostly he was sad because he was really fucking tired. Loving Zayn was tiring. He didn't even had it in him to be mad, he was just simply exhausted. And heartbroken, and now that Greg wasn't here to distract him the lenght of a heartbreak was getting clearer. All he wanted or could think about was touching him, and kissing him, and holding his hand, and going out to put out another of Zayn's pieces on some tempting wall and he was aching from it. It was so fucking tiring that he just wanted the pain to stop.

Meanwhile Zayn was out with Justin tagging new wall. It was two set of pictures one with a lesbian couple cuddling on the couch and the second one with a man beating up a boy wearing rainbow shirt. The inscription read 'And we are going to hell?'. He was just finishing up when Justin came from behind and hugged him in the middle kissing his neck and let his hands wander around his chest. He froze under his touch and before he could think about it he removed Justin's hands from his body and stepped aside. When he turned around he expected Justin to look hurt or confused but definetly not as amused as he looked. 

'I knew it!' he exclaimed loudly and Zayn must have looked dumbfonded cause he explained further 'You're sooo in love with Niall' he said like a middle schooler teasing his friend about his crush.

Zayn just swallowed loudly 'I am' he confirmed completely calm and started to pack his stuff. 

'Dude what the fuck?' 

'What the fuck what Justin? He's with Greg and even If he weren't I turned him down way too many times for him to take me back now' 

'Don't be an idiot Z'Justin said annoyed 

'Why the fuck do you even care? You're the most anti relationship person I know so why the fuck you want me to be in one?' 

'I'm not anti relationship' Justin said rolling his eyes and making air qoutes with his fingers 'I just do what I want, and what I want now is have fun, but if I fell in love with someone and I was lucky enough to have them love me back? I wouldn't waste a fucking second. Not because I want some relationship, like any relationship at all, but because I would want that person, becuase they would make me happy' 

Zayn just shrugged and started to walk towards a car. So maybe, perhaps he was toying with and idea of maybe telling Niall how he felt, and maybe he wanted to beg him to give him another shot. But it would be selfish right? Asking him to break up with Greg? He didn't want to be selfish with Niall. 

'But he's with Greg right? I can't like? I can't just throw it on him...?' Zayn asked unsure when they reached the car.

Justin looked hesitant for a second before he sighed and run a hand over his face .

'Okay so he will probably kill me for telling you and it's a dick move on my part cause I promised I won't tell but fuck it. Maybe you'll clean it up. Niall and Greg broke up. That night in Rouge at Harry's concert. I went out right after them to make a call? I heard them. He is not with Greg anymore' 

Zayn looked like a fish took out of the water. He wanted to ask questions and drive to Niall right now and give him some time, he wanted to kiss Justin for telling him and kick him for not telling sooner, he wondered if Niall was sad and hated the idea and was happy that maybe, just maybe now he had a chance. 

Justin just watched him struggle for awhile before rolling his eyes and taking Zayn's keys froms his shaking hands. 

'Come on I'll drive you to his house' he winked and practicullary threw Zayn in the car.

The whole ride there was quiet. Zayn was bouncing in his seat clearly nervous. When they finally reached their destination the whole house was dark. 

'Go get your boy' Justin smiled warmly.

'Jaz... Thank you. Honestly.' Zayn smiled and kissed Justin's cheek 'and we can still be friends right? Even though we don't fuck anymore?' Zayn asked hopeful

'Dude we literally never fucked after the first time. Don't think I didn't notice how you were finding me boys everytime we hang out' Justin wiggled his finger 'I know everything. And I knew that you were to love sick to give time to someone else. It was always cool. So just call me tommorow and give me all the details!' 

Zayn got out of the car before he could chicken out and Justin drove away. Zayn crouched down and picked up few small rocks. He might as well go all out. Since he was here in the middle of the night waiting to declare he's undying love like all those love sick annoiying straights in movies. It took him about ten tries to finally hit Niall's window. It took three more for Niall to open it.

'Zayn?' Niall asked surprised.

'Yeah. Come down!' he whisper-yelled.

Niall didn't question it since he did not want to know what his mom would say about Zayn coming here in the middle of the night and throwing rocks at his window. 

When Niall went out Zayn almost melted. Niall had sleepy eyes and messy hair and his cheeks were a little red like always when he was sleeping. Zayn felt so powerful surge of affection that he finally understood all of it. He understood why Harry was always saying I love you with that love sick idiot expression whenever Louis put on his sassy pants and made some homophobe cry, or why Cara was saying it everytime when Kendall was yelling at Liam to wear a fucking scarf cause it's winter. 

'I love you' he blurted out before he could stop himself. 'I am so in love with you. And I'm so fucking sorry I didn't figure it out sooner I was just scared shitless that we're going to do this and then I'll get bored like I always do and I'll hurt you. But you were stuck in my head and even when I didn't have you you were still all I could think about. You know how I met Justin? I went out because Louis confronted me about not hooking up with anyone since New Year's, thought it was weird. And it was! So I went out to find someone because I wanted to proove to him that I'm not in love with you. I wanted to proove it to myself. And you know how badly it didn't work ? The moment we woke up Justin asked me who is Niall because apparently I was calling him your name all night.' Zayn shook his head at himself 'I think that's when I knew. Or maybe when Greg kissed you on New Year's and I felt like someone punched me and I ran out and vomitted all over Cara's lawn. Or maybe when you fell asleep when I was painting on your wall and you were the most beautiful thing I saw, or when I fucking saw you first, blushing like a little school girl. All I know you were in my head all the time. I couldn't distract myself with sex since I had no desire of having it or painting cause everything I painted was turning into you. And I finally had to admit it. I have to admit that I am so in love with you it hurts. So could you just please give me a chance? I know you're not with Greg anymore, Justin told me. And I came here as soon as he did, and I would have been here sooner, but I didn't want to be selfish with you, I couldn't be selfish with you cause I love you. So please, give me a chance to make this right and if you already forgot about me or got over me, give me a chance to make you fall in love with me again.' he realised a shaky breath and before he could even comprehend what he said Niall was kissing him fiercly.

'You...fucking...asshole...I was...waiting...for so long...you're such....a douche...Zayn...don't ever...fucking run...away....from me' Niall said in between kisses and biting on his bottom lips and Zayn felt weightless. If that's how love feels like? Cause he wanted to feel like this forever.

Zayn picked him up and Niall stared at him with his beautiful blue eyes and whispered 'I love you too'. Zayn grin was blinding. Zayn moved inside a house and went up to Niall's bedroom and layed him on the bed, with him on top between Niall's legs. He kissed his whole face and neck and collarbones and it was getting harder to ignore how hard Niall was. So when Niall handed him a bottle of lube and a condom he took out of his night stand Zayn choked on thin air and had to muster all of his strenght to stop for a second.

'You sure?' he asked worried 'we can wait. We can like light up some candles or go to a dinner or both! Or maybe I could like made a mix ta...'Niall pulled him by his shirt and kissed him before rolling them over and sitting on top of him.

'I'm sure. Do you want to? Cause we can wait' he asked stilling the movement of his hips for a moment.

'Yeah' Zayn said breathless 'I want to. I just want to make sure you're comfortable. I want to do this right' 

'Zayn' Niall said sternly 'Stop treating me like I"m about to break. We're here which obviously means I'm in. I want to do this, and I want to do this with you, not with who you think I want. So I don't want you to make love to me and lit the fucking candles. I want you to fuck me' Zayn gripped his hips and Niall leaned in 'Fuck me Zayn' he breathed in his ear 'I wanted you to do it from the first time I saw you, please' he added with a pleading tone and so Zayn did. He took his time with discovering every inch of Niall's skin and then he fucked him in long deep motions, before they came, Zayn once again with Niall's name on his lips but this time also memorizing Niall's face. 

And when he tried to pull out, Niall clenched around him.

'No, stay for a while' he whispered.

'Always' Zayn said kissing him. 

It sounded like a promise. One he intended to keep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last one will be an epilogue AND I will post it the same day as I post first chapter of my new fic. It will be Larry obviously and side Ziall and basically everyone is queer and it will be cute and fluffy and maybe a little bit of Angst, but expect some more cliches of me, as usual :D 
> 
> Also I want to thank my devoted readers here, I love you all you have no idea how happy you make me with your comments and kudos or even when a hits count is going up :D


	12. The one where it all ends. (Or maybe just begins).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Holly shit it's going to be so gross that I was puking rainbows all the time I was writting it. I'm such a douche I'm sorry I just really love cliches and sugary sweet happy endings :D hope you like them too :)

Louis was sitting on the couch wearing Harry's lavender sweater and high footie socks. Harry was supposed to come back from LA in a minute and Louis really really needed sex like right this second. He messed up his hair a little more and layed on his stomach. He pushed his ass a little more in the air to make sure Harry won't overlook it. He rested his cheek on his hand and felt a cold of his engamenet ring on his skin. He smiled kissing it lightly. Harry proposed about a year ago and wedding was finally happening in a few days. It would have been sooner but both of them had crazy schedules. The finished highschool in Manchester and then they both along with Niall and Zayn moved to London. Louis was going to uni studying psychology and Harry was working in a bar and played gigs. It took another 4 years for something finally happening for Harry. Now he had 3 albums under his belt, 4 Grammy Awards and even one Oscar. He could probably get there sooner, two years in, when he was still playing shitty pubs and was getting frustrated by a second he got an offer from Simon Cowell himself, needless to say he was excited, up until the point where they told him he would have to keep his private life private, meaning hiding Louis. The request was so ridicoulus that Harry didn't think twice. He knew how this industry could be, he read enough about that, and he decided a long time ago that he would never agree to it. Maybe that was for the better because then two years after another offer showed up, and maybe Harry didn't really like making everything about how gay he was, but then again there were worst things. And he love talking about his fiancee, and his fans loved his fiancee, handsome psychologist who starts a foundation for LGBTQ youth living in unsafe environment? Who wouldn't love that. Press and general public ate them right up, highschool sweetheart, both sexy and sucsessful, and now lgbtq poster boys, they even won favourite British couple against Kate and William which Louis was frankly outraged about. Like anyone was better than Kate and William! 

He heard the door opening and he leaned on his elbows wiggiling his ass a little bit and looked around his shoulders where Harry appeared and freezed in the doorway. He changed so much in those years but still Louis could see pieces of little cherub Harry underneath board shoulders, curls that were so long that they were covering his shoulders, tons of tattooes and rock hard abs on his stomach. He still had his little dimple and his eyes still crinkled when he smiled and when he looked at Louis he still looked like fond frog (he adapted this expression from Harry's fans on tumblr, they were extremely accurate with this one. He didn't however understand how exactly they were calling him a hedgehog. He was way more sofisticated that that, thank you very much)

'I missed you' he whined a little bit and pouted. 

'Fuck baby. Holy shit.' Harry said making four long steps and appearing next to Louis. 'I'm sorry I would have been here sooner but someone called paps on the airport and there were tons of fans I wanted to stop for them for a second' Harry apologized grabbing Louis bum in his huge hands. That was another new development Louis loved, Harry's hands were always big but right now there were freaking huge, and they could cover Louis' bum entirely, the could also throw him on the bed, or hold him down, or keep him up against the wall so he really really loved Harry's hands. 'I missed you too princess, such a pretty boy, and all mine, in just a few day you will be all mine' he said playing with Louis ass and kissing it through his briefs and earning a moan from Louis. So maybe monogamy talk was turning them on. It would turn you on too if you would be monogamous with the hottest person on the planet (It wasn't just Louis, there where plenty of magazines that were agreeing with him. Like maybe except Attitude that placed Louis on the first place which was clearly just misunderstanding). 

'They were asking about wedding again' Harry said slowly getting rid of Louis briefs and launching onto it with his lips as soon as it came to the view. 

'You... Oh fuck Harry,.. You were seen in the chapel ... And wedding catering Company.... Oh baby right there yes.... And jewellers in a span of two .... YES! .... weeks.' It was getting harder and harder to think straight not to mention talk. He and Harry decided to keep quiet about a wedding and then just surprise everyone with pictures from a ceremony. But then Harry had to insist that he won't be hiring anyone because he knew how his dream wedding would look like ever since he was a little boy and he will do it all himself. 

About an hour later they were laying on their huge bed kissing lazily and laughing in each other's mouths when both of their phones chirpped. Harry went to pick them up but Louis stopped him 'noo leave it, I haven't seen you in almost a week. Kiss me' he said clutching to Harry like a little koala

'Babe If someone is texting both of us it could be important' Harry said kissing him on the top of his head and when Louis still didn't want to let go he simply stood up holding Louis up and picking up their phones. Louis was hanging on his broad and delicous back and he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist just as his boyfriend opened a text. They eyes buldged out and they both screamed.

'HOLY SHIT'.

* * *

Liam was sitting on the floor of his comic book store and was doing an inventory. His dog, Bruce was running around and messing up with papers but Liam did not care at all. He loved that dog way too much. Shop was doing great despite all the freebies Liam was giving kids from the neighbourhood. He opened the store two years after finishing college. He majored in law and finished on the top of his class, he even scored a great interview in one of the best law firms in the country. And then one day when he slept only two hours and had to goto work again he thought about how his life would look like in forty years. He saw a big corner office, keeping out of jail people who deserved to be there and he wanted to puke. 

The same day he quit his job, he didn't want to have a time to think about it, he had some savings that would provide food and rent until he figured out the next step, he didn't have a lot of money but he felt awful, normally he would just call Danielle but they broke up few months before so he needed something that never let him down. That's how he found himself in his favourite comic book store. He picked few, spend about forty minutes just looking through the rest and went to the cashier

'Paynner!' Max, the owner welcomed him, he was coming here since he was a kid 

'Max, hi' he smiled warmly

'I was waiting for you to come in actually, I'm sorry to say that I'm going to be selling this place. My wife got an amazing job offer in Australia so we're moving. Wanted to tell you by myself, cause I need to find a buyer fast, and it is possible that they won't keep the shop'

Liam felt sad for about 5 minutes, and thought that nothing ever turns out right to him before his eyes widened and he realised it.

'I'm going to buy it!' 

Max looked at him confused and it took a while to convince him that he was actually serious about that. The biggest problem was with money, but Liam supposed he could take out a loan, ask his parents to co sign it in the worst case scenerio, soon enough Max just suggested that he paid him in instalments, since he didn't need money right away, and he much rather sell the shop to Liam knowing full well Liam will keep it as it was, since he knew him from when he was a baby. 

So that's where he was now, making sure everything in his books were perfect. He was so tired so he hoped that the text he just got was someone with some drinking plans for today. It wasn't. When he saw the text all he had to say was: 'HOLY SHIT.'

* * *

 Cara was wearing her favourite piece from Kendall's new collection. The photographer was clicking hundred times a minute and Cara was changing her position every 20. She could see her wife standing near the set looking at her with assesing eyes. Her long silk black her were perfectly neatly styled, she was wearing jean shorts, white shirt, that was nearly unbuttoned showing off her stomach and her collarbones and Cara really needed to look away as to not get distracted, she looked on her long long legs, hugged tigthly by high heels. Damn, her wife was the most beautiful girl in the world.

She and Kenny moved to New York after they finished highschool, Cara was doing thousands things a second, and New York was a perfect place for it, she wanted to taste it all. Kendall was occupied with working her ass of in Parsons, but they made do. This first year was magical, everything changed when near the end of Kendall's time in school, she was supposed to show her final collection and her main model broke her foot week before a show. It was to late to find someone else so she asked Cara to do it. She felt weird not thinking about it before because it was no secret at all that a lot of her clothes were inspired by her girlfriend. Needless to say the show went better than anyone expected and Cara became the only model who was allowed to wear some of Kendall's work. After her graduation Kendall was swimming in offers from fashion designers, press was talking about her being the one to watch and then she declined them all, people thought she was crazy, but then she came back with her own brand KEN.NY. People were saying that she will fail, that she is just another trust fund brat that will blow her money away, and that she should pay her dues first, but Kendall had none of it. Her brand got famous worldwide for being exlusively unisex. On her runway the girl walked in suit and a boy was wearing a gown. 

Two years in she was opening a new boutique in Las Vegas and she and Cara went there to celebrate. They also celebrated Cara's first Vogue cover. Their relationship was unique in the world of fashion. A desinger and her muse. But they knew who they were and somehow all the blitz and fleshes weren't sticking to them at all. That night they got drunk and got married in one of those chapels in Vegas. Two weeks after Cara found a huge ring in Kendall's dresser. Two days later they were engaged, and got married two weeks after, inviting their family and friends.

'Okay yes, this one is perfect. Let's take a break Gil' Kendall smiled at photographer.

Cara stepped to her wife and Kendall took her hand and they went to the changing room. They were all alone there and Kendall was smiling, something in his smile made Cara happier than ever.

'I have two great news' Kendall started

'Okay?' Cara nodded

'I just... My doctor called. It's official honey. I'm pregnant' Cara squeled and put her hand in wonder on Kendall's stomach.

'We're going to have a baby?' she asked struggling to get the words out since her throat was tight.

'We're going to have a baby' Kendall nodded and put her hand on Cara's. They were just standing there smiling at each other and Cara didn't want to take her hand away, they were trying for a year now, and finally it worked. 

The sharp knock on the door interupted them 'We need to shoot before we loose the sun!" came a voice from the outside. Kendall just sighed and kissed Cara softly before moving to the door.

'Wait! What's the second good news?' 

Kendall turned around and touched her forehead like she couldn't believe she forgot. 'i got this text. You got the same one' she said showing it to Cara who couldn't stop herself and loudly yelled 'HOLY SHIT!' 

* * *

'I can just see the headlines! BBC radio1 DJ arrested for vandalism. The press is going to have a field day! A field day!' Niall was whining the whole road there. The truth was Zayn promised him dinner, and a lot of amazing sex, and he also promised he will tie him and Niall was really looking forward to it okay? So he wasn't so keen on going out and tagging a wall now. Zayn didn't do it as often as before, ever since one gallery in London found him and asked him to do an art show of his work his career skyrocketed. Niall finish media studies and was working in the radio waking up people with his morining audition.

'You're not this famous baby' Zayn teased him. 'Okay you need to stay on this corner, and you can't move! This is important cause I can't get arrested so you need to watch this street like a Hawk okay?' 

Niall stand on the corner and was looking at the street while Zayn worked few meters away from him. Relationship with Zayn wasn't all glitter and sunshine. They fought a lot, it wasn't rare for Niall to sleep on Lou and Hazza's couch but they always found a way to make it work. And make up sex was always incredible, and frankly Niall never felt happier. It was intense and consuming but it was also sweet and loving and Niall never regretted giving him a chance all those years ago. 

After few hours Zayn yelled for him to come and look at his finished work. Niall stand in front of a wall and opened his mouth in awe. It was a painting of them. Zayn on one knee with a ring in his hand with a rainbow inscription that read 'Will you marry me?' Niall turned to look at Zayn and saw his boyfriend on one knee in front of him.

'I know I promised you a a lot today and I intend to keep it, but I also promised you always 7 years ago. And this is me asking you to promise me the same. Because I can't promise you we won't fight and that we won't want to kill each other sometimes, but I can promise you I will never ran away from you, I will never stop loving you, and even when you shut the door and go to sleep at Hazza's house I'll be there the next morning to bring you back home to me. Because I fell in love with incredible boy all those years ago and I'm still in awe about what a man you've become, and that you chose to let me love you. And I actually never thought I would ever do this, never thought I love someone this much, but here you are and I can't imagine you not being by my side. So, Niall James Horan, will you marry me?' his eyes were full of tears and he was so nervous. 

Niall was full on crying halfway through Zayn's speech an he didn't have to think about it before yelling 'yes! Yes I'll marry you!' and throwing himself in Zayn's arms and kissing him sensless. 

After they come home, giggling in each other mouth and three rounds of incredible sex, Zayn was kissing Niall's wrist that were sore from being tied for so long and Niall was sending a mass text to their friends with a picture of a ring and 'we got engaged!!!' written underneath it. 

After few minutes all the got in return was 5 text back that read the exact same thing 'HOLY SHIT!'.

* * *

'Let me tell you this is just so you to stole our thunder from us! You really needed to propose THREE DAYS before our wedding?!' Louis asked acting annoyed looking at his best friend in the mirror.

'You're way to happy for us to be annoyed. And three days before is way better that during for example' Zayn shrugged.

'I am. I am so happy for all of us. Speaking of us, do you know where Li is?' 

'He's probably with Harry. Remember? He's technically his best man.' Zayn smiled.

'Well I need to talk to him since I sat him near Sophia. You remember Sophia? She works with me. She's gorgeous and she would be perfect for Liam!' 

'Years later and we still try to fix him up' Zayn laughed

'Well I have a feeling this one will stick actually' Louis smirked.

Not so long after the wedding march started to play and all groomsman and bridesmaides stood in front of the alter with Louis, waiting for Harry to appear. They got a lot of shit for doing this 'like straights do' but the didn't give a shit. Louis wanted nothing more to see his fiancee walking down the aisle and Harry wanted nothing more than to walk it. So fuck it. It was a warm June day, there were 50 people seated on white chairs in the garden of Harry and Louis's house. Whole place was littered with flowers and Harry... Harry never looked more beautiful. 

When it came to saying their vowes Louis was crying like a baby and Harry was smiling like a loon and it was perfect. They also kissed way to long and heated and with way too much tongue for it to be considered appropriate but what was new. 

And when Louis sat in his new husbands lap, by the end of the wedding reception, and saw Zayn and Niall making out, and Kendall and Cara whispering near the table, acting like they all didn't knew at all that she was pregnant (she was drinking water all evening, and Cara was secretly drinking every alcohol someone handed to her wife) and Liam slow dancing with Sophia on the dancefloor Louis could swear that it won't ever get better than this. That is until Harry whispered.

'They really think they're sneaky. Kendall might as well had huge belly, it wouldn't be more obvious' he laughed softly and kissed Louis neck 'So now that I tircked you into marrying me and you're mine forever, what do you say we think about some babies of our own? Kendall and Cara's kid should have someone to play with' 

And maybe he could be happier than this. He really wanted to find out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end my dear friends, and I know it was cliche and 'who stays with their highschool sweetheart forever it's completely unrealisic' well it's my cliche so everyone is gay and everyone is happy and in love with their highschool sweetheart. And also everyone drems are coming true. So sue me haha :D 
> 
> Again I'm so glad I posted this story, and I'm so incredibly happy you like it. I hope epilogue didn't disapoint you. Also come check my new story posted right about now :)


End file.
